Deadman Wonderland
by Louddragon
Summary: When Raven Roth wakes up her world is torn to shreds. The undead roam her City looking for flesh and blood. Raven feels alone in this new world, but is she? Will she meet new people, and if she does what do they all have in common? A Teen Titan twist on the zombie apocalypse. AU. BBRae, RobStar, Flinx, and CyBee. Tons of romance, action, and angst! Eventual Lemon… Prepare yourself.
1. Part 1: Alone

A/N: A new story! Woot! I know that I already have other stories posted, and I AM working on them! The reason I posted this is because I already have part one written! So I got really bored about a month ago and started typing this beauty. I felt like my readers needed some more from me somehow. Fresh off the press. It's apocalyptic and eerie, maybe violent at times. If you know my writing style then you know that there will be romance, and angst...lots of it. Enjoy...

Summary: When Raven Roth wakes up her world is torn to shreds. The undead roam her City looking for flesh and blood. Raven feels alone in this new world, but is she? Will she meet new people, and if she does what do they all have in common? A Teen Titan twist on the zombie apocalypse. AU. BBRae, RobStar, Flinx, and CyBee. Tons of romance, action, and angst! Eventual Lemon…

**Part 1: Flesh**

**Chapter 1: Alone**

* * *

The early morning sun sparkled on the tiny suburban community outside of Jump City. Down the road cars rumbled to life and began the deep pursuit into the City. Jump City was gigantic in size, the tiny suburbs that shrouded around it held its limit in citizens. Jump City was a haven of hope, a beacon of joy and comfort. It was also one of the safest Cities in the country.

"Raven, can you pick up some cookies on your way home today?" Her mother shouted from the doorway of their suburban home. Arella's purple hair fanned around her face, her abnormal purple eyes shined as cheerfully as the sun.

Raven smiled and grabbed her school supplies from the table. "Yeah, sure." She said happily.

Arella led Raven out the house, and towards their grey Nissan. "Are you excited for winter vacation next week?" Arella asked as they settled into the car. "An entire week off to relax and put up your feet!" She laughed as she started the engine.

Raven shrugged, vacations were great but everyone always had someone to hang out with. She had no friends at school; she was a nobody, a wallflower. "I'll probably spend some time at the elder home." The elder home was full of community service hours Raven could squeeze in, she loved how quiet and comforting they were. She fiddled with the strings on her backpack, thoroughly dreading the school day ahead of her.

Arella frowned deeply. "Aren't you going to hang out with your friends, or go to a winter party?" Her mother chided.

Raven shook her head and zipped up her dark purple jacket. "No, I'm fine being alone."

"I used to think the same way honey...That is until I met your father and we had you." She patted down Raven's shoulder length hair. "He would be proud if he were here." She finished.

Raven avoided thinking about her father's untimely demise, but when she did her heart clenched not only in sadness but anger. He had died by his own hand because of anger...What did his Government job do to make him so angry? He didn't have to die the way he did.

Arella sighed and pulled into the school drop off zone. "Well, have a great day at school, and don't forget to pick up some cookies on your walk home!" Arella loved cookies; she always kept them in the house. They were a great snack for her when she was up late grading papers, which she did often. Being a professor at the University took its toll, but Arella was always happy with her job.

Raven kissed her mother on the cheek. "What time will you be home?"

Arella shrugged. "Around six, I can bring home pizza if you like?"

Raven smiled widely. "That would be great." She stepped out of the car and waved at her mom as her car zoomed out of the school's lot. The foggy toil of the gas tail left Raven with a feeling of content. The cold breeze brushed her cheek and she hurried into Jump City Northside High School.

That was the last time she ever saw her mother.

* * *

It was dark and dreary, the grey sky giving a soft glow to the landscape. The trees bristled with the cold breeze and the grass surrounding the suburban area flickered. Raven Roth listened to the sound of her feet thumping on the cracked sidewalk, her shoes squelched with ease as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

It's been officially five months, five months since the signal was sent out and shit hit the fan. A sonic boom, triple the size of the planet fried many civilians brains, some people survived but the world was in shambles nonetheless. After that catastrophic event nothing was the same. At some moments Raven felt like she was the only person still living on the planet. She would clear her head of those thoughts however for the moral reason of hope, where there was hope there were survivors.

Raven looked back to make sure no one was following her. A small wobbling black figure in the distance hobbled into view and Raven groaned. She shrugged off her pack and pulled a gun out of her hip holster, a normal sized Police Issue revolver. She cocked it, the _chh chunk_ sound echoing in the silence. "Come a little closer..." She whispered to herself. She aimed the weapon, calming her nerves and exhaling a deep breath. The weight of her other gun, an Uzi, strapped to her back comforted her and allowed her mind to ease.

The figure hobbled closer, its moans and hungried snarls growing louder and louder. The skin on its face was peeled back to reveal the white cheekbone that was now partially sun fried. The green pus that dripped from open wounds winked at Raven like open eyes. It was soon within ten feet of Raven and she pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced the 'Hollow' in between the eyes. Raven called them 'Hollows' mainly because they had nothing left in their brain that read human. Their insides were hollow, and if you shot them anywhere besides the head they would still clamber on for even a taste of your flesh or a dribble of warm blood.

When she first had to pry into her father's gun collection she thought she was going mad, but when her neighbor's frenzied eyes and teeth tried to chomp down on her skin Raven knew what she had to do. In only five months she's killed hundreds of the undead, nowadays she barely flinched. She was used to protecting herself, but the little voice in the back of her mind always asked, _are you sure they can't be saved? Are you sure they're really dead? Are you sure you're even alive?_ This voice had originated after a month of being alone, to Raven it felt like it's always been there. It constantly nagged at her.

Raven shuddered inwardly and approached the Hollow she shot. She crouched over it and examined its body, sometimes on lucky days Raven would find a handgun on the body or a knife, anything useful she would take. Blood oozed from the wound, the Hollow's glazed over eyes stared at the grey sky. Drool dribbled from the corner of its mouth, and in between its teeth hung a flap of rotting flesh. It must have eaten something recently, scratch that, _someone_.

Raven stood up and headed back towards her abandoned house. When the 'Zap', as she called it, first happened Raven was at home. A long day of school behind her, she was waiting on her mom and a promised pizza when her head started hammering. Her head shook and her body convulsed in pain, her vision turned red and she fainted. When Raven awoke the world as she knew it was gone. The TV stations were dead, cell phone towers were broken, and many people were dead. Either the Zap killed them, or the undead born from the Zap killed them. Raven still didn't know why she wasn't awoken as a Hollow, only some people were, others were killed on sight. The complexities of the situation still confused her, but the one thing on her mind was _survival. _

Raven scrambled into the City after the Zap happened, after witnessing dozens of people getting ripped open and eaten she quickly forgot all about the pizza her mom promised and emptied all contents in her stomach. Raven raced back home and when she found her neighbor at her door looking for a human snack, she did what any normal person would do, kill.

Now as Raven turned the key in the lock of her house the tiny voice in the back of her head started pestering her again. _Why don't you just leave? Why are you still here? Why don't you try to find more survivors?_ In truth Raven didn't even know. She closed the door and propped a chair against the doorknob as she clicked the lock into place. "That should keep them out." She mumbled. Safety was her number one rule to staying alive.

Since there was no electricity Raven had to use a handful of large candles that she still had left, she blocked off the upstairs rooms, her items already gathered in the room she now used; the living room. It had a heat stove so she could cook her nightly meals consisting of a small can of green beans or spinach and a cracker. As the days went on Raven found herself ransacking more and more houses in search of necessities. Food was scarce and with everything shut down it was rare to find any people willing to share. People in general were gone..._Don't think that, there's hope_. Raven willed herself not to think of people, actual people. She missed the noise the City used to make, and she missed seeing a familiar face. Now that the Hollows roamed the City Raven had no choice but to ransack and stay put, any hope of other surviving people was scarce...

"No, don't think about that." She chided herself again as she lifted a spoonful of green peas to her mouth. "There is hope, there are people..." She slammed the can down suddenly, her appetite fading.

Being alone was something that Raven used to crave. Alone in her backyard curling up to a good book was what she missed most. Showers, electricity, a microwave, bottled water, all of the things she could've missed more but instead she chose people to dwell over. "Even a conversation would keep me sane." She said to herself. _Don't forget about me! _The voice in her head exclaimed, she chose to ignore it.

She unbuckled her leg holster and shrugged off her Uzi strap. She pulled a few knives out of her straps and began sharpening them. Only her thoughts and the sound of metal scraping against metal filled the room.

After a while she fell asleep, the Uzi slept comfortably next to her. Most of the house was boarded up but she didn't want to take any chances by letting her guard down. "Always sleep with one eye open." She whispered before drifting off into a light slumber.

* * *

The morning came; the light pitter patter of rain thrashing on the pavement outside woke Raven. She fumbled around in the dark for her candle and lighter, as soon as she found it she lit the candle and took a deep breath. Her nightmares were once again starting up, her erratic sleeping habits made her less alert during the day but she would have to deal with it. Today was the day she was going to the Bay side of the City in search of more supplies and food. She was currently running out of supplies, she would need much more if she was to-_to what?_ _What are you going to do Raven?_ _Are you planning on stocking up to leave Jump City for good? Maybe search for some survivors?_ "Shut up." She grumbled in her monotone manner. The voice inside her head pestered her daily, but the questions were getting more intense.

Raven packed up a small lunch consisting of peanut butter crackers and three bottles of water. She grabbed her knives, a matching set of Bowies, and hooked her leg holster onto her thigh and slipped the knives into her weapon belt. She strapped the Uzi onto her back and secured the Police Issue Revolver on her hip.

When she was younger her father taught her how to use guns, anything that had to do with weapons her father would collect. He taught her how to clean a gun and use a Uzi, and install different safeties. She used to enjoy it until his 'accident'...

Her basement was filled with ammo, so she grabbed a few bricks to stuff in her pack and took off into the suburban area that she used to call home. As she walked past the Hollow she shot yesterday she frowned. Crows had already picked over its body; the only things remaining were his brittle bones and flaps of gooey cartilage.

The rain picked up and Raven pulled up her purple hood. Her grey ripped skinny jeans and purple sweatshirt were her main outfit choosings, she kept an extra pair in her pack but whenever she went out she felt more comfortable in this. Obviously for the winter this wouldn't do, but she would cross that bridge when it came. _If you're still alive..._ "Shut up." She grumbled again.

Raven made her way into Jump City, the slick pavement made her trek harder but she continued on. Months ago Raven would enter the City in search of survivors or groups of people to which she could join. She eventually gave up; her world consisted of Hollows and crows. She kicked a rock to the side and approached the tall buildings; she hunched down low and scouted the street ahead of her.

Two Hollows stumbled clumsily back and forth, groaning and in search of food. The rain made their stink drift towards Raven's nose and she gagged. "Yuck." She gagged again and pulled out her Bowies. Their sharp twin tips winked at Raven and she jumped out from the corner.

The Hollows spotted her and grumbled hungrily. They began to wobble and bob towards her, their stretched and scaly skin flapped as they flailed forward. Raven kicked the closet one down and stabbed her knife into its softened skull. Its pursuit ended immediately and the life drained from its eyes. Raven pulled her knife out and the other Hollow latched onto her backpack, grabbing her and tossing her to the side. _They've never done that before..._ The voice noted eerily.

She got on her feet quickly but the Hollow slammed into her, its breath flicked over Raven's face as she smashed into the ground. The Hollow's open mouth gurgled with flesh and spit. Raven screeched and tried to lift her arms, the Hollow was on her, and he wouldn't let go. Its teeth flashed and his jaw snapped hungrily. Raven kicked the Hollow in the abdomen and it fell to the side. It grabbed for her ankle as she tried to stand, teeth grazed her ankle and she reached for her Revolver. She aimed and cocked it, _chh chunk_, and shot. The bullet hit home and the Hollow slumped, its hold on her ankle falling limp.

Raven stumbled backwards; out of breath she put her weapons away. _That was too close..._ "How did that happen?" Raven had taken on three Hollows at a time before, but this was different, were they getting stronger? _They don't run, they don't jump, and they don't have any muscle...So how did this one get the better of you? _The voice asked inquisitively.

Raven straightened herself out and looked down the street. Her heart nearly stopped beating.

Ahead of her, maybe twenty feet away was a horde of Hollows. They varied in shapes and sizes, male and female, even some children were among the group. There were at least fifty of them, their howls and groans filled the air and they started to limp, jog, and stumble towards her. Raven yelped and sprinted in the opposite way. _You idiot, any gunshots and they come running!_ "Don't you think I know that?" She chided herself, she was stupid to let off a gunshot, but what choice did she have?

"I have to get out of here!" She kept running, and turned down some foreign streets. Signs for the Bay kept looming so she headed towards the water, the once beautiful coast of Jump City. She could hear the Hollows' footsteps; they were gaining on her, fast. _Shit, shit, shit! _

The Bay materialized before her, the water crashing angrily against the rocky shore. Raven climbed on some rocks and boulders, she looked back from where she came. More Hollows this time. They spotted her and grumbled angrily again. She looked around, bodies of various shapes and sizes were scattered around her. Something else had been killing here, _or someone?_ The voice asked. "Shut up!" She yelled.

The Hollows were now on her, their limbs were thrashing against the pile of rocks Raven was on, it swayed and she grabbed her Uzi. She promised to only use it in emergencies, but this was it. A hand grazed her boot and she yelped. She cocked the Uzi, _chh chunk chunk_, and looked into the crosshairs. She aimed and fired, the shots echoed and more Hollows came from the City and towards the bay. There was no way she would have enough ammo. The Hollows around her dropped like flies but became stepping stools for other Hollows. Now their faces were at her knee level..._no!_ The rock she was standing on toppled over and her ankle twisted. She screamed as she landed behind the rock, her ankle throbbed and seared with pain. "Please don't be broken!" She pleaded. The water lapped at her grey pants, they became soaked in shallow water but all that mattered was getting out of here.

The Hollows surrounded her and she tried to back up into the water, her ankle screamed in protest and a Hollow jumped onto her. Its teeth clattered together and Raven gave up her struggling. More rain poured and nearly blinded her, the smell of the Hollows too much for her to handle. _This is it, you're going to die._ The voice whispered in her head.

Gunshots, multiple gunshots echoed into the air and the Hollow on Raven's body exploded into bits and pieces of flesh and blood. Its eyes faded and the Hollows around her dropped like flies. Raven looked around but blood coated her vision. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a flash of green.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you think, I honestly have an amazing story line set up and I want to share it with you all! But I can only do that if I have your support. Thank you so much for reading, feel free to ask questions, flame, etc. Don't forget, just because I started another story does not mean that I'll neglect my other ones. I'm working on them, I promise.

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW, please?

Next Chapter: Green awakenings, can anyone guess what THAT is? I'll update next Wednesday, maybe sooner if I get some reviews :)

P.S. Yes, the italic writing is the voice in Raven's head, strange right? ;)


	2. Part 1: Green Awakenings

To Miss Geek (Guest): It's great to see you review on my new story! Welcome! The characters will not be in OOC, and if they accidentally do go OOC please tell me. I want to try to keep everyone's personality somewhat similar. The intensity will continue and climax more from here. Thanks for reviewing!

To Guest: I also love zombies! There will be a lot of them in this story so enjoy! Thanks so much for reviewing!

A/N: Here's the next chapter, just to let a few of my reviewers know this story will be graphic, AND romantic...Well, as romantic as you can get in a zombie apocalypse. Those themes will be further explored in Part 2 and 3. I really like the reception so far, I really hope I gain more followers! Enjoy…

**Part 1: Flesh**

**Chapter 2: Green Awakenings **

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open, the pain in her head throbbed momentarily but she opened her eyes to the fullest. _What happened?_ The voice asked. She sat up too quickly and the wave of dizziness she felt made her feel sick to her stomach. "Hello?" She yelled. Her voice didn't echo, and she looked around. Her ankle was sore but it wasn't broken or sprained. _Thank Azar_.

She was in a large living room, tents were set up in corners and she was lying on a large oval shaped couch. Her body was half-naked underneath her thick blanket but she still shivered. Her hair was wet and she remembered everything, the Hollows, the Bay, the rain. "HELLO?" She yelled again panic rising in her chest.

A figure walked into the room and Raven looked for her weapons. She spotted her Uzi next to her and she gathered it up_, chh chunk chunk_. She swung herself up from the couch and aimed the weapon at the intruder. Her ankle creaked in protest but she shook it out.

The boy who walked in looked to be about her age, maybe a year older. He had shaggy green hair, sickly skin, and green eyes. He put his hands up, and his eyes widened. "Whoa, dude! I just came to greet you!" He suddenly turned red and diverted his gaze.

Raven looked down at herself; she was in her bra and panties. _Idiot_. The voice chided. She didn't want to drop her Uzi, but she momentarily did to wrap a blanket around herself, as soon as that was done she regained her composure and aimed the Uzi at the mysterious teenager again. "Where's my stuff?" She hissed in her monotone.

The boy looked back at her, the blush that was on his cheeks gone. "Is that anyway to thank the person who saved you?" He asked incredulously. He didn't look afraid of the gun being pointed at him but his hands were still up. "Can you please lower your weapon?" He asked her softly.

Raven gritted her teeth and decided to obey. She looked around once again, her eyes connected with his. "Where am I?" She asked angrily.

"Calm down for a sec okay?" He said while lowering his hands. "We're at the Bay; you were surrounded so we saved you."

Raven's heart skipped a beat. _We? There are others? _She tried to hide the surprise on her face, keeping a blank expression would prove to save her life one day. _No it won't, you'll be secluded forever if you don't learn how to compromise._ "Shut up." She whispered to the voice.

The green haired boys' expression twisted. "You okay?"

Raven nodded and the room suddenly spun, she reached out to grip the large couch and the blanket fell off her shoulders. The boy immediately ran to her side to steady her. "You're fatigued, you need rest." He scolded her; his face didn't blush this time.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled incoherently.

The boy ignored her and laid her down gently on the couch, he covered her up and handed her a glass of water. "Drink this, it will help."

Raven eyed the glass wearily. She wanted it bad. "How do I know you didn't do anything to it?" She asked brusquely.

He looked shocked. "What type of people have you been around?" He smiled suddenly. "We're on the same side, I'm Garfield Logan, but you can call me Gar."

Raven felt a wave of nausea float over her again and she snatched the glass from his hand. This was all too mind boggling to understand. One moment she was accepting her death, the next she was being cared for by a human, she was five months deprived of human interaction. _Do you remember how to say thank you? _The voice asked her sweetly. She chugged the glass of water and handed it back to him. "My name's Raven, Raven Roth." She answered in monotone.

He grinned. "Great-"

"How did you save me?" She interrupted rudely.

Gar's grin faded. "We used our guns, and I used something else..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Who else is with you, and why am I naked?" She pushed on. _At this rate they'll kick you out for being abrasive._

He blushed again. "You were going to get hyperthermia wearing those soaked clothes, and the water is poisoned."

Raven sat straight up. "Poisoned?"

Gar gave her a sad look. "We'll tell you everything we know, but first you need rest." He tried to ease her back down but she pushed him back harshly. She stood up from the couch and looked around.

Gar scrambled to stand up. "HEY!" He complained.

"You said there were others?" She asked quickly as she gathered up her Uzi.

"What are you doing?" Gar asked as he scrambled after her.

She circled the tents, taking in the setup they had. Gar said they were on the Bay, which explains the bodies she saw, they've been scrounging around the City for so long now, right under her nose. She looked down at her deficient and starved body. She turned towards Gar. "Where are my clothes?" She asked loudly.

He sighed. "They're hanging out to dry on the roof." She began to move so Gar grabbed her wrist. "Can you calm down for a second, please?"

Raven snatched her wrist back. "Don't touch me! Where are my weapons! What's going on?" She yelled.

Gar stepped back his eyes flicking towards the entrance of the room. Raven looked. Another teenager, maybe a little older than her, stepped into the room. He wore black sunglasses, his black hair was spiked backwards and the gear he was carrying was hers. "Who are you?" She hissed.

The boy stepped forward. "I thought I told you to keep her sleeping?" He asked Gar.

Gar groaned. "I tried but she's being so difficult!" He shouted and pouted.

Raven frowned and looked again at the sunglasses boy. "What's your name?"

"My name is Richard Grayson, but you can call me Richard." He said authoritatively.

"Or Dick." Gar snickered and Richard sent him a glare.

Raven found no humor in this situation, what were the odds that she would find two teenage boys on the Bay at the same time she was about to die? What were the odds? Raven looked towards her gear in Richard's hands. "Give me those." She crossed her arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious in her partially nude body. She was as thin as a twig, but she still rather not let teenage boys get the wrong idea.

Richard tossed her pack and she caught it. They were both looking at her. "Ahem?" She grunted. Their cheeks flickered red and they turned around quickly. Raven dug around in her pack for her black capris, short sleeved black top and purple zip-up sweatshirt. She found her boots and tied them on tightly. Her grey skinny jeans and extra sweatshirt were neatly folded inside. Her mind suddenly flushed as she remembered something. "Where are my Bowies?" She asked angrily.

They turned around and Gar unhooked them from his leather belt. "I cleaned them for you." He said quietly.

Richard eyed her. "Your Revolver is in your pack, nice Uzi." He said ominously.

Raven stood up and hooked the pack onto her shoulders. "What the hell is going on?" She asked.

Richard sighed and went over to what looked like a kitchen area. "How about something to eat first?" His voice wasn't at all friendly.

* * *

Raven munched on some boiled veggie stew and potato bread, she couldn't believe they had access to food like this. "Talk." She said in her monotone voice.

Richard looked at her and Gar chuckled. "She's not like Terra." He said.

Raven looked at him. _Who's Terra? Do they know any others?_ Richard leaned forward on the small table. "How did you get so much ammo? How the hell do you have an Uzi?"

Raven stood up, her hand going reflexively to her Revolver on her hip. "I ask the questions." She said dangerously.

They had a momentary stare off until Gar burst out laughing. "This is pathetic! Let's share stories already, okay?" His eyes didn't read laughter, but he was obviously trying to avoid confrontation.

Raven and Richard both sat back down. "You first." She said, her eyes showing how much she trusted him. Her hand remained on the Silver Revolver.

"Fine." He sighed and took a sip of water. "My adoptive father Bruce Wayne sent me to Jump City to run some errands, he calls me once my plane lands and tells me to take cover. At first I was confused, but I did it anyway. Apparently a failed nuclear testing ordered from Washington DC backfired. It hit the magnetic pole of the planet and entered our brains."

"The Zap." Raven whispered.

Richard heard this. "You call it the Zap?"

She nodded. Gar smiled. "Clever." He commented with a grin. After everything Raven was jealous how calm he seemed to be, it was like the world didn't end around him. _Weirdo_. The voice commented starchily.

Richard cleared his throat. "Anyways, it released a dormant caveman virus in our brains. Some people died on impact and were reborn as Walkers."

"I'm sorry, Walkers?" Raven asked.

Richard nodded. "That's what I call them, Walkers."

Gar chuckled. "Why, what do you call them?" He asked happily. His eyes didn't read happiness though, something she couldn't place her finger on. He looked away as if reading her thoughts.

"I call them Hollows; they have nothing inside of them that's human." Raven looked at Richard and crossed her arms. "So you're saying a virus turned the world into brain dead zombies?"

Richard nodded. "That mistake Washington made activated a virus within us all. Some people died and were reborn with it. It also released high levels of sludge into the Ocean; all water is polluted unless you have a filtration system. As you probably know now the only way to kill a Walker is through its skull." Raven nodded. "What we've found out though, is that with one bite a fever infects you, you're then turned into one of them. Also it's in all of us."

Raven's mouth dropped. "What do you mean?"

Gar suddenly stood up. "The virus is in all of us, once you die of anything you'll come back as one of them. No matter what." His face didn't show any happiness now, only sorrow. He must've seen this first hand.

Richard looked expectantly at Raven. "We found all this out from an old transistor radio, the CDC was broadcasting. So what's your story?" He asked kindly.

Raven swallowed back the lump in her throat, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell them. _It would only be fair; they did save your life_. "Well, I was going to school one day, my mom drove me. When I came home the Zap happened and I passed out. When I woke up and walked into the City everything was a mess. No electricity, nothing but people eating each other." She shuddered and avoided their gazes. "When I went home my neighbor tried to eat me so I killed it." She winced at how vague and short her story was, but why open up to strangers? _Because they're the only strangers you'll ever meet._ Raven resisted the urge to say shut up.

Richard frowned. "How?"

Raven sighed. "My father was a weapon collector, so I grabbed my favorite, the Uzi, and killed to stay alive." She cleared her throat and pushed down any tears coming up. "I was out in the suburbs, so I would ransack neighbor's houses to stay alive; there wasn't any sign of life. I assumed I was literally the only human left on this planet." She fiddled with her hands. "I killed any Hollows that would approach my area."

The silence that enveloped the group grew deeper and Richard broke it by lighting a candle, it was getting dark outside. "We've survived by taking over this Tower, it used to be for electrical purposes for the City but now it's our home." He sighed outwardly. "As long as we don't make too much noise the Walkers don't notice. We try to stay confined to this Common Area, for safety."

Raven nodded, feeling slightly tired and fatigued from her day. "Do you have weapons?"

Richard nodded. "I have a Rifle and Eskrima Sticks."

Gar looked the other way. "I have a Glock, and...Well..." He seemed flustered so Raven decided to ignore it.

"I'll take you to my father's basement tomorrow and we can scrounge out all his weapons and ammo." Raven didn't know how they'd react so she turned her gaze away and threw down her backpack. "After tomorrow, we'll part ways." She said carefully trying not to seem awkward or strange.

They didn't respond so she turned around. Richard and Gar's face was unreadable to her so Raven sighed and retreated to the couch. Even though she nearly died today she had never felt so, content. At least, she couldn't remember the last time.

Raven plopped down on the couch, her mind swimming with thoughts of what to do next. _Will you stay or will you go? Will they allow such a drag to 'hang' around them? _"Shut up." She mumbled before quietly falling asleep.

Gar looked at Richard and back at Raven. "Did you hear that?" He asked the thinking teen.

Richard shook his head. "I have a lot to think about, see you tomorrow." Richard stalked off towards his tent in the corner of the living room; his back was tensed in frustration and anticipation for tomorrow.

Gar blinked a couple times to clear his own mind, so much had happened today. "What next, electricity?" He laughed silently to himself as he slithered into his tent for the night.

* * *

"Raven...Raven...Raven...RAVEN!" A familiar female voice screamed.

Raven opened her eyes, purple eyes stared back at her and her heart sank. "Mom?" She whispered. It was dark and her eyes could barely make out what was in front of her. "Mom, where are you?"

Raven felt something poke at her chest. "I'm right here, always." Her mother, Arella, whispered.

Raven felt the familiar sting of tears and she pushed them back. "The world, its changed, where can I find you?" She asked.

Arella smiled dimly in the poorly lit room, where were they? "I need you to find me; I need you to end my suffering."

Raven's eyes widened and she stood up and looked around. It was completely dark, almost like a tunnel, nothing indicated where they were. "I'll take you to the Bay, I met some people, and they have food." She said confidently.

Arella stood up also and placed a hand on her daughter's' shoulder. "Those people, you can trust them. Don't give up hope; there is still a world out there. There's still humanity."

Raven looked deeply into her mother's abnormal purple eyes. "What if they don't accept me? What if they don't want me around?" Raven asked meekly. She only ever allowed herself to show weakness in front of her mom.

Arella gave her daughter a sad smile. "Everything will work out." Suddenly a bright flash of light from the end of the darkness appeared. It hurtled straight for them.

"What is that?" Raven asked alarmingly.

Arella pushed Raven to the side and within moments the white light engulfed her. Arella didn't even make a sound; all that was left was her blood. Raven screamed.

* * *

She woke up drenched in sweat. Her purple hair was plastered to her face and her clothes were sticky. She looked around the dark living room and felt relieved that she hadn't screamed out loud. Raven got up and tiptoed to a glass of water waiting on the kitchen counter. Though the windows were boarded up slivers of moonlight still made their way inside. The eerie shadows cast by it didn't bother her. The two tents crammed against the walls were zipped up tightly.

Raven sighed and began to explore this foreign place. Richard had said that this was an electricity tower at one time. So she left the living room and spotted stairs down the hall. Raven sipped on her water and took tentative steps upstairs. At the top was a metal door, it was already slightly cracked open. She pushed it and winced at its _creeeek_ sounds. _What are you looking for?_ The voice in her head asked.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the room, but it wasn't a room. It was the roof. The cool nighttime air brushed past her and cooled her hot skin. The fresh air was so invigorating for her lungs the scent of her nightmare faded. The moon above her was full; its milky shadow in the rippling water below was so comforting to look at.

"I didn't expect to see you up this late." A voice said.

Raven startled and reached for her Uzi instinctively, she soon realized that she didn't take it with her. She dropped the glass and it broke in hundreds of glass pieces. "Who's there?"

A familiar chuckle and he stepped from the shadows and into the moonlight. "It's just me." Gar said. He had something behind his back that he was hiding.

Raven took a small step towards him. "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same." His eyebrows twitched upwards and his green eyes reflected in the moonlight.

Raven looked up at the clear sky again. It was hard for her to trust anyone she just met, and if it were any other way she would've scrambled from the roof the minute he showed his face, but something about his easiness, and his comforting gazes intrigued her. "Something's up with you." She began to move closer, trying to see the object he was hiding.

Gar shuffled away from her. "You must be tired, how about I take you back to bed."

Raven crossed her arms and studied his posture. "What are you hiding? Why didn't you tell me your story like Richard did earlier?"

His eyes avoided hers, and she saw hurt, and betrayal. He didn't answer her but he pulled the object from behind his back.

Raven gasped, before her was a long sword sheath, its green hilt sparkled like the stars above. The green sword handle glistened when he moved it. "What is that?"

"It's my sword; I'll tell you my story if you don't judge me. I don't know if you'll understand, but at least try." He said quietly. His demeanor from earlier was gone. The happiness and joker side of him disappeared, how can he do that? _You should try what he does._ Raven resisted the urge to say shut up.

Raven nodded and Gar walked over to the edge of the building. He plopped down on the ledge and Raven followed suit. She looked out over the City. Usually its bright lights and traffic would block out the stars. Since there was nothing left down there the only thing she could see was the moving shadows of Hollows. Their slumped shoulders and shuffled steps were unheard but Raven could imagine how threatening they probably became at night. _Hunger._ The waves of the water rippled on the rocks and she thought back to that thing Richard had said about it being poisoned. Would the Government really do this? It's pretty hard to pollute an entire damn Ocean, so how did they do it?

Gar suddenly broke the silence. "It all started in Africa." He said while looking up at the moon.

Raven nearly forgot what this was about but she cleared her mind and listened intently.

"My mom and dad were scientists; they traveled the world for specimens unknown to our species. I was just a child then, but they let me come along on all their expeditions." He fiddled with his green sword and looked down at the waves crashing against the rocks. Raven could see the outline of the Hollows Richard and Gar killed yesterday, parts of their bodies were already being swept up by the Ocean.

"One day when we were out my dad captured this rare green monkey. It made these funny bird sounds and I named it Kiowa. When my mom and dad were preparing to run some tests I got too close to Kiowa and was bitten. I passed out and when I awoke my mom and dad told me that I was infected with a virus named Sakutia. They gave me this vaccine that kept me from dying and ever since then I've been able to do things normal people can't." He sighed and paused momentarily.

Raven looked at him closely. "What does this have to do with the world today?" She asked him rudely. _Now he'll think you're a bitch, good job. _The voice sneered.

He didn't seem to be phased by her comment. "I can hear and smell things at far away distances, like a dog, or wolf. When my dad found out he helped me differentiate smells and sounds. It was like my senses were extraordinary. One day the Government stepped in to take me in for testing. My mom and dad put up a fight and were killed for protecting me. My dad's final wish was for me to have this sword, it kept me safe and I learned how to defend myself from the people who wanted me dead."

Raven was surprised; this cheery green haired boy was actually scarred from his past. She couldn't find any comforting words to say to him.

"I lived with a family who would keep my secret and I went to school in Jump City, the Southside. I knew something was coming because my senses were getting all haywire. When the 'Zap', as you call it, happened my senses became even more intense. I can smell the Walkers before they come. I can smell death, and I know when something is lurking close." Gar paused and looked into the City once more. "I was with my girlfriend Terra when the shit hit the fan; her and I escaped to the Bay and met Richard. We fought Walkers and kept each other alive."

_Terra, girlfriend? How much more elaborate can this person get?_ Raven's voice in her head thought. "What happened to Terra?"

Gar looked at her suddenly, his green eyes full of sadness. "Terra betrayed us; she took our supplies and ran off. We found her the next day in the City, the supplies were gone and she was a Walker." His expression was tight and unreadable.

"How did that happen, who did she give the supplies to?" Raven asked curiously.

Gar frowned. "We still have no idea. That's why we were wary of you when you came. We didn't know if you were part of the group Terra was trying to get to or not."

_That explains why Richard was looking at me funny._ "You said you could smell things, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

Raven swallowed. "Did you know I was coming?"

He frowned. "I smelled something like Tea and lilacs. It was weird, I couldn't get a good scent on you but I heard your panicked screams and the gunshots. Without that we probably would've never heard you, or we would've found you dead." He chuckled suddenly which caught Raven off guard. "Are your eyes naturally purple, or are those contacts?"

Raven frowned. "What?"

He smiled at her, the sadness gone like a light switch. "Are your eyes and hair naturally purple?"

Raven sighed. "My eyes are naturally purple; it's a genetic mutation that runs in my family. I dyed my hair to match my eyes. Why do you care?"

He shrugged and kicked his feet out. "I dyed my hair to match my eyes too that was the first thing I thought when I met you." He chuckled again. "Weird huh?"

Raven sat back on her hands, watching the moon began to fade to the West. "You're weird." Mentally Raven thought it was sweet that this boy would look for similarities between them, he was friendly…

Gar stood up and brushed himself off. "I know I'm weird." He offered her his hand; she took it and stood up. "I think it's time for an early breakfast."

Raven snatched her hand from his. "Yeah, I guess so."

They left the rooftop; the sun was already beginning to peak from the horizon in the East. It was a beautiful sight, Raven saw the glimmer of the sword sheath and felt accomplished somehow. She managed to find out more about this boy, why did she care though? _You like the color Green Raven?_ She shuddered and again resisted the urge to regurgitate.

After eating and washing up for the day Richard called a small group meeting. Raven felt much better with her weapons in place, her Uzi was comfortably napping on her back and her Revolver was nuzzled right into her hip. Her Bowies were sheathed in her thigh holster, their newly sharpened tips waiting to be used.

Gar still hadn't taken out his sword, but he had a Glock attached to him and the sword strapped to his back.

Richard was geared up also and smirked at Raven. "I've decided to trust you; if you want you can permanently become part of our small group."

Raven thought about it for a moment and her nightmare returned to her. Her mother had told her to trust, but was that too risky? Gar looked hopefully at her and Raven sighed. "Fine, but don't expect me to be weak just because I'm a girl. I've lived on my own for five months now." She pulled up her hood to hide her smirk, she felt safe now. _That's dangerous in this world sweetie._

Richard and Gar smiled happily and Richard handed her a brick of ammo for the Uzi. "Today we're going to the suburbs to recover more ammo; it's dangerous so we stay together at all times. The gunshots from yesterday probably brought a bunch of Walkers to the Bay so be alert. Since Raven is now part of the group we all expect her to pull her weight, especially when we go on scavenger missions for food." He gave her a kind smirk.

Gar nudged her shoulder. "Usually I go gather food alone, but now I have a companion!"

Raven frowned at his giddiness, but inside she was feeling great because she actually had something to do in this world. Something to look forward to, even if it was just grocery shopping.

They began to pack up and leave the Tower for the day when a sudden explosion caught them off guard. The ground shook and the explosion sounded like a train wreck, but it came from nowhere. Gar went over to the boarded windows and peeked out from a crack. "There's smoke down on Main Street!" He put up his hand to silence the group and he sniffed the air, his eyes closed momentarily and then they opened much wider than before. "Something's not right."

* * *

A/N: Will Raven adjust to the new group? Has she really found sanctuary with these two teens, or is hope nonexistent in this world? What is with the explosion down the street? Any guesses?

Please, Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Your reviews mean so much to me.

Next Chapter: It's the little things that make our hearts bleed.


	3. Part 1: Flames in the Rain

To Miss Geek (Guest): You're Welcome ;) Good prediction, the explosion is unexpectedly not who you would think, sorry... The plot only thickens from here! Thanks for reviewing; it means a lot to me. You've been following me for the longest time now, it's GREAT! XOXO!

A/N: So the reviews, AMAZING. Thank you so much. The follows and favorites, FANTASTIC. I'm in heaven, literally. I want to clarify some things; this story is NOT based off the anime Deadman Wonderland. Nope, nuh uh. I named this story after the song, and it sounded pretty rhetorical. Haha, anyways ENJOY this chappie!

**Part 1: Flesh **

**Chapter 3: Flames in the Rain  
**

* * *

They rocketed out into the open air, the chilliness of the day was unusual but they quickly spotted the mushroom cloud. "Is that outside the City?" Gar asked alarmingly as he continuously sniffed the air.

Richard looked around and noticed that the Hollows were heading towards the noise. "Whatever or whoever caused this might be killed, can you smell any humans Gar?" He asked.

Gar sniffed the air again, his eyes flickering. This was all new to Raven but seeing it made her mouth drop in awe. Gar coughed suddenly. "More survivors, we need to get there now!" He took off into a sprint; Hollows spotted him and made their way towards him. Richard and Raven followed suit, avoiding being snatched up by the grabby hands of the undead.

Gar grabbed his sword suddenly and whipped it out; Raven had never seen anything like it. Its gleaming greenish-silver shone spectacularly in the sunlight. It was a color that left you wondering, he flicked it around so fast that Raven barely noticed how the Hollows fell to the ground. He was killing as he ran, _stronger than you thought._ The voice purred.

They sprinted into the City, after turning down numerous streets they made it to Main Street. The mushroom cloud was just down Main and out the City towards a suburban area, _thankfully not yours._ Raven's voice thought selfishly. She pulled out her Uzi for a precaution, ahead of them groups of Hollows noticed them. Their half-rotted faces slumped and glistened with pus. _Chh chunk chunk._ "Should we kill?" Raven asked Richard. She didn't know why she was asking, but if she was going to be part of this group she needed to accept their policies.

Richard sighed. "We don't want to attract anymore Walkers to this area, but since the explosions made enough noise I guess it would make no difference." He whipped out a long metal pole; it had sharpened edges and miniature spikes hanging out of it. _Eskrima Stick._ She realized.

Gar flicked his sword, droplets of blood spattered onto the asphalt. He grinned devilishly. "Let's go!" He shouted and jumped into action. Gar sprinted towards the nearest Walker and brought his sword down hard on its skull, the crack sound it made seemed to snap Raven out of her reverie.

She aimed her Uzi and shot, the heads of the Hollows rocked back, chunks of their brains littering the pavement. The small group moved their way slowly down Main Street, killing Walkers onsite so they didn't get themselves killed. They worked vigilantly, and stayed close to one another. "We're almost there!" Gar shouted. "There's a male and female!" His ears and nose twitched.

Raven kicked some walkers to the ground before plunging bullets through their skulls; she was working fast, disarming the Hollows before they even got a chance to get close to her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and Raven had never felt more alive.

After twenty minutes of killing they made their way to the explosion. It was off the highway on the side of the road. A small gas station was in an uproar of flames, a small silver Toyota sat a distance away and the smell of gasoline polluted the air. The suburban exits off the highway were crowded with Walkers, hundreds of them. Raven frowned, she shouldered her Uzi. "We need to get out of here, there's too many of them."

Gar held up his hand to silence her. "No, there's still living people near." He said brusquely.

Richard frowned. "Are they injured, we need to escape fast!" He said hurriedly.

The Walkers began to notice them, their grunts added to the crackle of the flames and their shuffling swaying bodies moved closer. Raven reached for her Bowies, there was no way she was using the Uzi now, and too much noise would only draw in more. A particular Hollow with long black hair wobbled to her, it was a woman about thirty years old. Her long stained yellow dress rippled with the wind from the flames. The thing Raven noticed most about her was her pregnant belly, _she was pregnant. What a world to live in..._ "Shut up." She said too loud and the Boys looked at her. Raven kicked over the pregnant Hollow, her hands reached out to Raven and her hungried screeches chilled her. _You can't do this._ Her stomach flipped and Gar came to her aid. He slammed his sword down on its skull, the woman's cries for food dying along with her movements.

"Stay focused." He says intensely with the hint of disapproval in his eyes.

Raven pouted as he walked away. She was never this off, ever. The only way she stayed alive was by killing, _why hesitate dear?_ "Shut up." She whispered. Raven was getting sick of the voice's constant pestering.

Ashes began to fall from the blazing fire, the heat surrounding it along with the smell sputtered coughs from the three teens. Gar and Richard approached the small gas station fire, circling around it, some Walkers walked right into the fire, their hunger literally blinding them. Raven kept a watchful eye on the swarming Hollows. They were getting closer, surrounding them on all sides. "Hurry up!" Raven grunted to the cautious teens.

Gar sniffed the air again and spotted two figures lying limply on the ground. Richard and Gar went to them, examining their faces, ensuring that they weren't Walkers. Richard frowned. "They're not bitten, but I thought you said there was one female." He looked to Gar.

Gar examined the two unconscious males; their breathing was labored, the smoke probably filling their lungs. "I don't know why I smelled a female; all I smell now is two males..." He shook his head to clear his dizziness; the smoke was messing with his senses. A sudden pop of a gun swung the two boys out of their reveries.

Richard noticed Raven using her Uzi, meaning that the Walkers were getting closer. "LET'S GO!" She shouted at them.

Gar dragged one of the boys, a tall lanky teenager with red messy hair towards the Toyota. "Can you hotwire it?" He asked Richard who was dragging a large black male behind him.

Richard waved Raven over, her Uzi still aimed at some Walkers staggering towards them. For miles all they saw were Walkers. The noise of the fire attracted them like moths to a flame. Richard jumped into the vehicle and started to hotwire it. Gar opened the back door and shoved the two unconscious teenagers in. He closed the door and took a stance next to Raven, this time he had his Glock out.

Raven eyed him suspiciously and opened fire on a grey haired Hollow, his growls were cut off and his blood spurted onto the pavement, adding to the noise of the inflamed gas station. Gar joined her shootout, his Glock making easy work of the undead citizens. Raven stopped shooting and looked at him; his face was twisted in concentration. His lips were taut and his tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth. Beads of sweat threaded his hairline, something about him compelled her. She wanted to reach out and talk to him on a more personal level, was it pity? _No idiot...It's something else..._ Raven cocked her Uzi and took shot at the same Walker he was aiming at.

He smirked as her bullet pierced home. "Beat me to it." He chuckled at her, his green eyes showing adoration and humor. At a time like this his amusement was so out of place it made the event seem unreal.

Raven shook her head and before she could rebuttal the Toyota purred to life. She opened the passenger door but Gar slid in before her. He gave her a snarky grin and Raven glared at him. She looked to the back but the two teenagers they saved were sprawled out like corpses. Raven sighed. "Move over." She growled.

Gar looked at her confusingly but Richard interrupted them. "Raven just sit on his lap, we need to go NOW!"

Raven looked toward the surrounding Walkers, they were so close now she could reach out and touch them, one reached for her as she hopped on Gar's lap and slammed the door. It's fingers crunched in the door violently. Hollows slammed into the windows and car doors, their pus and blood filled skin leaked onto the dusty vehicle. Their mouths pressed into the glass, their bloated purple tongues flicked closer, craving for a taste of flesh. Fluids of all sorts stained the glass.

Richard put the car in drive and stomped on the pedal. Raven felt Gar's weight shift beneath her and his breath on her neck. She blushed and looked out the window. Hollows stumbled after the speeding car, as they entered the City even more Hollows littered the streets, up ahead they blocked the road, coming for the moving vehicle. "Richard, watch out!" Raven said loudly, clutching onto Gar's leg.

Richard swore colorfully and maneuvered the car, a Hollow still got hit, and its body hit the car full on. The windshield cracked and spider webbed. The Hollow tumbled off the car, smears of blood dripping through the cracks in the glass. "Ew!" Gar commented.

Richard turned the wheel menacingly, swerving down Main Street and back towards the Bay. The Hollows behind them now turned away from the burning smoke and noise from the distant fire. They concentrated their sights on the Toyota, intent to follow it. Raven would've said something but the words dried up in her mouth. She allowed herself a small sigh of relief, thankful that the windshield didn't smash open. She leaned back to rest on Gar, he leaned his head against hers and for some reason this unnerved her. _Calm down, it means nothing...or does it?_ "Shh." She whispered under her breath.

After some more turns and avoidance from Hollows they made it to the Tower. Raven was able to finally take in this place fully. It was past the sight where she almost died yesterday, the gleaming Tower was large and in the shape of a 'T'. It was probably the logo for the Electric Company that used to reside here. _So the living room wasn't originally a living room or a kitchen was it?_ She wanted to say shut up, but the voice in her head was right. How did these two teenage boys find all the material to make a home?

Richard parked the Toyota right next to the locked entrance of the Tower. He slipped out of the car. Raven and Gar sat still for a moment, neither moving nor saying a word. Neither wanted to, _what's wrong Raven? Want something more? Want to sit here longer?_ "Shut up!" She said out loud before realizing she did. She felt her cheeks heat up and she quickly left the car, not daring to look back. She secured her Uzi strap and went to the Tower entrance to hold the door for Richard and Gar.

Gar got out of the car, his face read confusion but Raven looked away before he could look at her. Richard opened the back door and yanked out the large muscular black man. _He doesn't look weak, so he's been eating._ Raven's voice said within her mind. The second one was rather skinny, but tall; his red hair was shaggy and freckled with ashes from the fire. His cheeks had minor leftovers of blood smears on them. _I thought Gar said there was a female?_ Raven shook her head as the boys carried the lifeless teenagers inside.

She shut the door behind them and clicked all three locks into place. The door barely quivered and Raven turned her attention to the hallway that led towards the living room. Upon her arrival Richard and Gar were already plopping the unconscious strangers down on the floor. It was an odd sight to see, but due to the current circumstances there weren't any fluffy pillows to lay them down on. Gar looked at Richard expectantly, as if awaiting orders. Richard sighed and unstrapped his weapons. "I guess we wait…" He didn't sound so sure of himself.

Raven resisted the urge to slap him. "No, that's not what you do." She grumbled.

Gar and Richard looked at her hopefully. "Then…What?" Gar asked with the faintest smirk.

Raven wanted to slap that smirk away. "Get me a bunch of blankets, lots of water, and aspirin."

Richard scratched the back of his head. "Aspirin?" He looked confused but the sunglasses made his face look more bored.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. "Aspirin, yes. Their heads are going to hurt like hell when they wake up."

The boys scrambled off in search of supplies in their respectable tents. Raven crouched down next to the strangers. The bulky large man had on a grey tight shirt, his muscles were incredibly large, and he was sporting ripped blue cargo jeans. The red-head had on a red shirt and black jeans. He had a sharpened bloodied hammer in the waistband of his belt. The blood smeared on his face was drying; the bruise on the hairline of his scalp was purpling. "Gross." Raven commented without remorse.

Gar came in with a handful of blankets and bottles of water. He grinned at Raven and plopped down next to her. "Here you go." He said happily as he handed the bundle over to Raven. Raven rolled her eyes and trundled up the blankets, she curled them underneath their heads to clear their airways. However long they were inhaling that smoke didn't matter, they would be coughing up ashes for days if they didn't get their lungs clear.

Gar watched Raven in awe. When Richard came back with the aspirin Raven dissolved them in the water bottles and left them beside each person. "Who knew we had a doctor in the house." Gar commented, expecting to get a laugh.

Raven glared daggers at him. She was no doctor, and she didn't appreciate joking around after a life threatening experience. "Not funny." She drawled.

Gar still chuckled at her. Richard interrupted by coughing loudly. "We need to make a plan." He said curtly.

Raven nodded. "So, what do we do with these guys?"

Richard frowned. "When will they wake up?"

Raven shrugged. "Either tonight or tomorrow."

Richard scratched his chin but before her could say anything Gar interrupted. "When they wake up we all need to be here, don't say anything to them unless we're all here."

He looked serious, but Raven didn't buy it for one moment. "Why?" She asked while pulling up her purple hood.

"They might be part of the group Terra was going after." His face twisted in a brief flash of anger that Raven was able to catch before it went away.

Richard nodded. "Sounds like a plan, what if we allow them to stay? We have to vote on it, so if we let them stay how will we ration what we have?"

Gar smiled suddenly. "We go on more runs!"

"Why is that exciting?" Raven asked, she hated the idea of false excitement.

Gar scratched the back of his head. "There's a Walmart down on Fifth Ave, we can ransack that for tons of supplies, Raven and I can go tomorrow."

Raven rolled her eyes. "We really should stop making plans, today we were supposed to go to the Suburbs and retrieve weapons and ammo from my dad's collection. Look how that turned out." Her dreadful tone resonated in the room. _Way to bring the mood down, stop being so negative. _Raven sighed, holding in the phrase 'Shut up'. She didn't want them to think she was anymore weird than she already appeared.

A sudden rumbling from the sky broke everyone's concentration. _Thunder and Lightning, hope the power doesn't go out_. The voice in Raven's head dripped sarcasm and she only grunted in response. Richard rubbed his chin. "Fine, you guys are in charge of collecting items we need for the Tower. Go on runs every two days." Richard headed towards the kitchen and began to light a few candles.

Raven frowned. Runs? With Gar? No thanks. She thought. _I assume you like the color green?_ The voice cooed. "Shut up!" She grunted in a harsh whisper.

Gar pretended not to notice. "I'm hungry." He grinned at Raven hidden beneath her hood, he held out his hand to help her off the floor. "Care for a late lunch?"

Raven ignored his hand and comment, Gar didn't even frown.

* * *

The light that was peeking through the slithers in the window disappeared as the sun went down. Dusk brought on an eerie glow, and while many candles were lit, the lightning crashes and thunderous booms from outside chilled Raven. She was usually the Queen of 'creepy' and 'dark', but something about having two strangers unconscious on the floor of her new home made it ominous. "Like an omen." She said to herself.

Richard was snuggled away in his tent, probably planning what supplies they needed on the next run. Gar disappeared after it became dark, Raven didn't care though. She was curled up by the candlelight, a book in her hands named 'Wuthering Heights' was halfway finished. She explored the Tower after she ate and found some old books lying around, for whatever reason she didn't know. For an old Electricity Tower this place seemed to have everything. She peeked at the two teens they saved earlier, making sure they were breathing okay. Raven didn't want to admit it, but she really did want to find out where they came from.

_Other humans are out there, or are they dead? Maybe this is the last shipment of humans. Funny isn't it, a girl stuck in a group of guys…Get any ideas?_ Raven snapped her book shut. The voice in her head hadn't said anything since the late lunch, and now it decided to say something. "Can you please just leave me alone?" She grumbled. Since her focus was broken she decided to stop reading, the pitter patter of raindrops on the boarded windows sounded inviting so Raven decided to take a visit outside. "Rain would shut you up wouldn't it?" _Maybe, maybe not. _Raven sighed and left the living room.

She tramped down the hallway and stomped up the metallic stairs, the familiar _creeeek _of the roof door didn't stop her. Once she stepped out into the rain she gasped. It was like taking a shower; the cold raindrops pelted her face and hair. Her skin became drenched in seconds, small goosebumps rose on her skin and smelted with the rain. The fat drops blurred her vision, and her eyelashes started to clump together messily. She gasped in relief and enjoyment. Her clothes stuck to her body and her thin zip-up hoodie suddenly wasn't enough to keep the rain out. It drenched her body and her clothes became warmer and sticky. She didn't care though, she needed this. "I needed this." Raven commented as she sputtered out rain water from her mouth.

"I know that feeling." A familiar voice commented.

Raven nearly screamed, and once again she reached for her Uzi. _Forgot it again, stupid. _"Damn it!" She screamed into the rain, thunder suddenly rippled from the sky and she shivered.

Gar stepped into view, he held a Coleman battery powered lantern, its bluish glow making his eyes look like beacons in a storm. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled.

Raven stomped over to him. "Why are you up here?" She was beyond frustrated at this point, he was everywhere. _He pulls you from the darkness sweetie, get over yourself._ She turned her frustration to the voice. Before she could say anything Gar replied.

"I was here first, and I could ask you the same thing." The rain was drenched in his green hair, it stuck messily to his forehead, his green t-shirt was plastered to his body, an outline of his muscles shocked and intrigued Raven.

She avoided looking at them. "I just want to be alone, okay?"

Gar's eyes lit up in amusement. "No you don't."

Raven gawked at him. "Yes I do!"

"No, you don't." He smiled cheekily.

"Don't pretend like you know me." Raven muttered darkly. She walked towards the ledge of the Tower roof and plopped down, her butt squished against the water, and she shivered again. This little rain trip lost its appeal, fast.

Gar exhaled and joined her; he looked towards the direction of the City with her. Since there was no moonlight there was nothing to see, not even the Walkers hobbling along the Bay. Nothing. "I come up here to clear my mind, blow off steam."

Raven nearly laughed. "You do enough of that during the day."

Gar looked at her curiously and placed the Coleman lamp between them. "Explain."

Raven raised her eyebrows, slightly amused at his abashed mood. "You joke around all day, crack jokes, smile, and grin. Isn't that what letting off steam is?"

Gar grinned at her, his incisor poking out the corner of his mouth. "No that's not letting off steam, not at all." He stopped and looked towards the darkened city again. The fat rain droplets splattered onto his face but his eyes didn't flutter in frustration, he seemed to be at peace with the rain. He allowed it to violate the crevices and corners of his eyelids and cheeks.

Raven studied the shadows on his face before replying. "Then what are you doing acting like that all day?"

He looked at her so suddenly his green hair whipped from his forehead and water droplets flew off. He wiped a rain droplet from her face. "Where there is no room for hope or faith, you have to make room for it. That's why I laugh and joke all day, this world we live in now doesn't allow much hope. You have to be strong enough to make your own optimism." He let his hand linger on her face, Raven blushed lightly.

"What are you being optimistic about?" She nearly whispered, the voice in her head was completely silenced now.

"Not knowing is what makes every day a mystery. The more mystery there is the more reason there is to live." His thumb stroked her cheek.

Raven had no idea he was this complex. She completely forgot about all the rain puddling around them, now all she concentrated on was his eyes and how many layers of wisdom were behind them. After everything he's gone through she would expect him to give up by now, but the reason for living was curiousness and mystery, hope and faith for a new day to bring new surprises. She was speechless.

The door suddenly barged open, its _creeeek_ sound was louder than Raven remembered but she still whipped around in surprise. Gar removed his hand form her face. Richard's figure stood in the doorway; he looked slightly frazzled and confused. "They're awake; I think you might want to hear this Gar."

* * *

A/N: Exciting chapter with a dash of mysterious romance and in depth analysis of Gar. Isn't he just perfectly mouthwatering now? Tell me what you think, should I keep peeling back layers or add more humor? This story will NOT be a predictable one, so leave me your predictions anyway in the reviews. Humor me!

Please Follow, Favorite, and Review. It makes me so, SO happy.

Next Chapter: The two new arrivals tell their stories, and we find out why Gar smelled a female. Odd isn't it?


	4. Part 1: Wintergreen

To Miss Geek (Guest): Okay, here we go! 1) Haha, yes I fooled you! It was not Star in the explosion. I love recorded reactions, SO FUNNY! Watch some on Youtube, hilarious. 2) Anyways, NOT CLICHÉ? Thank you! Woot! I can't tell you the dude with the red hair; I don't want to give away anything. Sorry, this chapter should reveal everything. 3) Completely threw me off there, let me stop for a moment and think…..YOU LIKE STAR AND RED X? WHAT?! OMG! That's like BBTer fans! Just kidding, not nearly as bad. But still a shocker. I'm going to be writing Teen Titans stories forever so eventually I'll do a Star and Red X one-shot, I'll grit my teeth through it. I strive to make my readers happy, and if they want a Star and Red X one-shot I'll make it happen! Same as BBTerra, and CyJinx. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! XOXO!

A/N: Amazing reviews! I am so flattered and honored to have amazing readers. I know you all want some more Wonderland, so here we go! Enjoy!

**Part 1: Flesh**

**Chapter 4: Wintergreen**

* * *

The thunder rolled and Raven plopped down on the couch in between Richard and Gar. She pulled up her soaked hood; she didn't want the two strangers getting too much of a glance at her. The silence that emanated in the room was as eerie as the storm outside. Raven glared at the two teenagers they saved. Their eyes were open and they stared back, confusion littered their expressions.

"So, is anyone going to explain why we're here?" The red-headed boy asked.

Richard ran a hand through his hair. "We saved you, explain yourselves." Richard responded grumbly.

The large teen with a bald head glared at Richard. "Can you give us some respect first?"

The red headed boy elbowed the large teen. "My name is Wally West." He smiled at the Raven's group and he got no response. His blue eyes twinkled with gratitude.

Gar leaned forward. "Tell us where you came from." He said menacingly.

Wally held up his hands. "Relax guys, geez." He chuckled and looked at the large teenager. "This here is Victor Stone. We come from a colony outside the City named Wintergreen." He looked down at his hands suddenly.

Richard seemed perked up at the idea of a colony, but Raven felt suspicious of it all. "You said a colony? Of people?" She asked.

Victor Stone gruffed and crossed his arms tightly. "How do we know we can trust you with this information?"

Gar chuckled suddenly. "You don't, so start talking." His laugh cut off short and he changed his expression to mad. "Tell us what you know."

Victor sighed. "We were running away from Wintergreen, that's the name of the Colony. Things happened there that we didn't want to explore, and something was off about the leader. Wally, me, and another group of people ran away and took refuge in a gas station. We were going to camp out there for a day but Wintergreen's squadron found us. They bombed the place and tied a tracking device to our car. Wally and I barely made it out with our lives. They don't like anyone escaping, especially males." He clapped his hands together.

Richard didn't look convinced. "What was the Wintergreen Colony doing? Why did you run away?"

Wally frowned. "They were experimenting, the Changed were being rounded up and experimented on. I couldn't handle the secretive ways of their society so I rebelled."

Raven perked up suddenly. "The Changed? Is that what you call them?" She was still trying to wrap her head around more humans other than Gar, Richard, and herself. _Amazing that we're not alone huh? _

Wally smirked. "Alot of people call them different things, but yeah. What do you call them?"

Gar looked at Raven and Richard. "We call them Walkers, or Hollows."

Raven noticed Gar's reference to her terminology so she nudged his arm. He always tried to include her, always. _You like that don't you Raven?_ The voice cooed.

Victor opened the water and took a big swig out of it. "How did you save us and where are we?"

Richard rubbed hand over his tired face. "We saw the smoke from the gas station; we went to check it out and nearly got ourselves killed saving you."

Gar nodded. "We stuffed you guys in the car and slammed into Walkers on our way out."

Wally suddenly flinched. "Car?"

Gar smirked. "Yeah, it had gas and everything! It felt funny riding in one with you two half dead in the back." He laughed but it soon died out by the looks on Wally and Victor's faces. "What, what's wrong?" He asked.

Wally looked around. "That car has a tracking device in it, that's how they find us. Anyone who rebels gets killed." The room went deadly silent for a moment and his comment sank in.

By now all the Teens were standing up. Raven secured her Uzi, Silver Revolver, and Bowies into her waistband, hip holster, and back. Victor looked around anxiously. "Where are we?" He asked hurriedly.

Richard grabbed his Eskrima Sticks and Rifle. "We're on the Bay, we're in a large Electricity Tower."

Victor looked around, scratching his chin. "Yeah we need to leave; they're probably on their way."

Gar slumped. "Man, it took forever to assemble this place and now we have to abandon it! Who knew saving people was bad luck!" He looked at Raven and smirked. "Maybe not all people." He mumbled under his breath.

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose. His mood swings were really getting to her. Richard clapped Gar on the shoulder as he adjusted his sword holder strap. "We'll be back once they're gone. Right now we need to escape with some water and temporary supplies."

Wally huffed. "Where are we going to stay?"

Raven felt like it was time to speak up. "We can stay at my place."

They all looked at her and Raven regretted the words once they were out of her mouth. It sounded odd to invite four teenagers to her place, but hey this was the apocalypse. They had no other place to turn to. _Ready to party Raven? _Raven adjusted her hood, urging the voice in her head to quiet down.

Gar was the one to break the silence. "Rae, that sounds like a great idea. You even have weapons so we can stock up Wally and Victor." He smiled at her and began stuffing his bag with water bottles.

Raven raised her eyebrow. _Rae? _Why did he call her that? _Pet names maybe Raven? Roll over girl, bark! _The voice answered sarcastically. Raven sighed and prepared her pack. Within five minutes each person was carrying a pack with temporary supplies, even Wally and Victor. They looked confused at their surroundings, but Richard seemed to ease up around them.

"Let's go!" Richard shouted. "They'll be tons of Walkers so move fast, don't make noise, and don't be seen." He cast a furtive glance at Raven. "Lead the way, Gar will be with you, the rest of us will follow the rear."

Raven nodded and slid her Bowies into their sheath. Her Uzi pressed into her back and her Police Issue Revolver was tucked against her thin hip bone. She adjusted her hood and blew the purple hair out of her face.

They left the Tower in a rush, looking around the area cautiously. As they left, the same group of Walkers that were following the car earlier surrounded them; Raven led the teens to the opposite way closer to the shore of the Bay. The white sand stained their boots and their footprints pressed into the mushy mud. Corpses littered the shore and Raven had to hold her breath a few times. Walkers began catching their scent and Richard yelled for her to move faster. Within minutes they were sprinting through the City streets trying not to be seen by Walkers. Every time they got close Gar would stop and whip out his sword.

Raven felt slightly grateful for him being there, the sword was much more silent than her Uzi. It attracted no Walkers whatsoever. She cast him another glance and he winked at her, like he knew she was thinking about him. She rolled her eyes and continued heading towards her suburban home. Their footsteps slowed as the Walkers fell farther behind, they were very slow and Raven knew that once they disappeared from sight they would lose interest and try to find another meal to snack on. The rain eased up slightly, but everything remained wet and sticky. It was very hard to see in the dark, but they made it with the slight luminance from tiny keychain flashlights.

Raven started to feel nervous as they left the City and entered the circular suburban community. The houses were large, and mainly ransacked by her. Her house was at the very end, the three story house with a long driveway and florally decorated stained glass door. Though it was boarded up from the inside it still looked homely on the outside. Raven sighed and led them to her door. Wally whistled. "Nice place!" He remarked, trying to lighten the mood.

Raven cast him a glare and he frowned. She pulled out her Bowie and shimmied the lock open, ever since everything happened she became used to not using keys. "Don't touch anything." She remarked darkly before the door unlocked and slid open. Raven gulped and led them inside. The boys looked around cautiously and Richard smirked. "This is perfect, thanks Raven."

Raven nodded and led them to her small living room where she had been staying. The wood stove was in the middle and many other household items scattered about, her makeshift bed was still messy from the morning she woke up. Gar pulled down her hood, a sad expression on his face. "I can't believe you were alone like this for five months."

Raven bit her lip and nodded, willing herself not to speak. The boys looked around once more and Raven handed them a pile of blankets. She explained to them to take a weapon when using the makeshift bathroom outside. Raven went into the hallway and gathered some wood that she scavenged months ago from her neighbor's house; she brought it into the living room and threw it into the wood stove. "This should keep you warm and make food."

Victor looked at her and smiled. "Thanks."

Raven sighed and hugged herself. While the boys all congregated and argued over corners of the living room to claim as their own Raven slipped outside. She went around to her left and sat on a small bench near her driveway. It was creaky with rust but she didn't care. Something about bringing them here made everything feel so final. She felt like this was the last time she would ever see this place. Her mother worked so hard to keep this house; she worked so hard to ensure her only daughters happiness. Bringing them here seemed like she was dishonoring that. _Stop overreacting, they need the space. Your mother is dead. _The suddenness of the voice seemed to snap something in Raven and she choked on a sob. She clamped a hand down on her mouth so fast it hurt her teeth. "Don't cry, you'll never stop." She chided herself out loud.

The tears that were beginning to form melted away. Raven had stopped crying four months ago, a month after everything happened. She needed to be strong in this world, she needed to survive. That's what her mother would've wanted. She still wasn't sure if she was alive or not, but that didn't matter, what did was that she would survive on her own. "I can do this." She whispered and the cool breeze that patted her face felt like her mother's confidence in her. It was like her mother was sending her good luck. "Thanks mom."

Raven stood up and headed back in. She walked in at the wrong moment, the boys were still arguing over the corner closest to the wood stove.

"I WANT THIS SPOT! I deserve it!" Victor huffed.

Gar crossed his arms defiantly. "Nope, it's mine."

"You're nothing but a grass stain, you know that!" Victor shouted.

Raven huffed and walked further into the room. "Stop arguing, you'll attract Walkers."

The boys stopped and looked at her. Gar smiled. "So you call them Walkers now? Am I rubbing off on you?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Follow me, all of you." She demanded in her monotone voice. _Would it kill you to be cheery for once? _

The boys followed her down the hall and to the left. She unlocked a door in the wall and reached into the darkness. In her hand was a small black flashlight. She flicked the button and the old wooden stairs appeared, leading into darkness. White filmy spider webs hung low from the ceiling. Raven looked behind her at the group of boys. Their disgusted faces almost made her laugh, _almost_. "Let's go shopping." She remarked.

The boys chuckled and followed her down the old steps. They creaked and crinkled beneath their feet. Gar was right behind Raven and made sounds every time he touched a cobweb. They made it down to the basement and Raven reached into the darkness again to switch on a Coleman battery powered lamp. "Prepared to be blown away." She remarked sarcastically. Shelves of large and small guns littered the walls and cabinets. Knives and sheaths along with some dangerous looking hooks also were stuck menacingly on display. It was like a weaponry museum.

The boys 'awed' and 'ooed' and began rummaging through the gun collection. Various weapons hung from the walls, all different shapes and sizes. It was literally a teenage boys dream to be in a room filled with guns. Raven grabbed a bunch of bricks of ammo and adjusted her father's knife collection.

"Hey Rae, how many weapons can we take?" Gar asked from a few feet away.

Raven noticed the nickname he called her again, she shrugged it off and thought about his question. "One gun and take some knives, take as much ammo as you want."

The boys cheered and Raven smirked, thankfully no one saw because of how dark it was. She watched as Gar grabbed a BB gun and small knife. He was so subtle in his choices, nothing big and flashy like Victor. Victor grabbed a large Military Issue Machine gun; he grabbed a small camouflage bag and filled it to the brim with ammo. He smiled smugly and snatched a shearing knife. Richard grabbed another Glock, similar to Gar's, this one was installed with a safety and he added in some bricks of ammo. He seized a barbed knife and smiled darkly. Wally grabbed a nerf gun at first and everyone laughed at him. He quickly put it down and snagged his eyes on a Luger. It was an odd type of gun with a very long barrel, but short enough to keep on your belt. He also grabbed a machete and smiled at Raven.

Raven clutched onto her ammo. "We should pack up as much ammo as possible." She handed the flashlight to Gar. "I'll start dinner." Even though it was nearly morning her stomach growled viscously.

For the first time in months Raven felt satisfied with the way things were turning out.

* * *

As they chowed on some tomato soup with stale crackers the boys shared funny stories and talked about their personalities. Before everything happened Wally ran track, he was number one at his school and was going to get a scholarship for it. Richard talked about the life of a rich boy and his amazing ex-girlfriend named Barbara. Victor talked about his parent's death and his high school experience which consisted of almost impregnating someone named Sarah Simms.

Raven enjoyed their stories and adventures but she was disappointed when Gar refused to talk about anything. He looked away and tidied up the living room while the boys continued chatting. Raven couldn't put her finger on it, but no matter how many times she looked into his eyes something always cut her off from diving deeper into who he was before this. Always a mystery, _disappointed Rae? _

Raven frowned; the voice was starting to use the nickname too. "Damn." She commented out loud. The boys conversations stopped and they looked at her. She averted her gaze and cleared her throat.

"Does anyone find it weird that there's only one girl in our group?" Wally commented.

Richard sent him a glare and Gar's head popped up. Wally moved to sit next to her, he grinned seductively at her. "It's the end of the world, shouldn't she choose who to repopulate with?" He smirked at her.

Raven inwardly vomited. Richard glared at Wally and Gar looked like he wanted to punch him. "No asshole, there are others out there." He commented, his green eyes shining in fury.

Wally chuckled. "I know but still, I call dibs on Raven!" He raised his hand in the air and wrapped it around Raven.

Raven felt her blood boil in rage. She elbowed him hard in the ribs and he fell over into a sputtering heap. "Don't touch me." She growled and pulled up her hood.

Gar smiled at her and Richard still frowned. "If you guys are going to join our group you have to realize that we are all equal. Meaning no unintended mistakes…" He let the sentence drift into the air and Victor and Gar broke out in chuckles.

"Are you really lecturing us on not having sex with Raven?" Victor asked in between loud chortles. "Sorry that Wally's such a horn dog."

Raven crossed her arms, suddenly feeling self-conscious and angry. Richard frowned even deeper. "I'm just saying-t-that, you know-well…" His sputtering emitted more laughs from the group, even Wally.

Gar stopped suddenly and interrupted the laughter. "No one is going to be an asshole to the only girl left on Earth, alright?"

The group looked at him seriously. "If anything happens to Raven you'll feel my foot up your ass for days." Gar said threateningly. "I'll kill you, understood?"

Surprisingly everyone nodded, Raven watched in awe. She was genuinely touched by his ferociousness, but she did think it was a little uncalled for. She could handle herself, with or without boys. She huffed and stood up. "I need air." She mumbled angrily.

The boys looked at her and nodded. Richard elbowed Wally in the other side. "Thanks for creeping her out."

Raven left the house in a rush, she slammed the door behind her and allowed the cool air to caress her face and skin. She pushed her hood back and jogged a couple steps away from the door. The wind picked up and the morning sun rose above the horizon. The purplish sky calmed her and reminded her of her mother. Her beating heart slowed and she felt slightly relaxed. The conversation inside was just uncomfortable, and awkward. She hoped it would never happen again. _It has crossed you mind though, right? _She ignored the voice and stepped into the street.

Raven sighed and pushed her hood up again. "Shut up." She said out loud. _Do you really want to be the last girl on Earth, AND a virgin when you die? _"I said shut up!" She stomped back towards her door before realizing something, no two things.

One, she had no weapons on her.

Two, there was a Walker in front of the door and it was looking right at her.

* * *

A/N: Don't hate me! I know it's a short chapter, but hey I need suspense! We all do! I really hoped you liked it. The reason I put that awkward 'guy code' talk in there was because I wanted to establish Gar's protectiveness for Raven AND I wanted the readers to be clear that this is NOT a RaeRob Fanfic. YUCK! Also, the red headed teen was NOT Starfire's brother! It was Wally West (Kid Flash). (Sorry Miss Geek). For most of you who know my writing style, you know I HAVE to add some Flinx in my stories. I love them!

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Tell me how I'm doing so far, and predict what's gonna happen next!

Next Chapter: Some self-evaluation, Chapter 5 will be named 'Crave You'. Hmm, any ROMANTIC ideas?


	5. Part 1: Crave You

To Miss Geek (Guest): 1) Sorry for fooling you! I honestly hate RobRae, that ship needs to sink, along with BBStar, and CyJinx…No offense to any shippers out there. I feel the same way as you, (Red X and Star seems like a great idea to write about but I can't help but cringe in slight disgust…) DON'T get me STARTED on BBTerra, UGH! I don't necessarily HATE Terra, but I just don't like her personality and disregard for others feelings. Anyways, yes there will be Flinx, CyBee, and others…MAYBE. I've recently been reading the Walking Dead comics all over again so I have some wicked scary ideas for later on in the story. Thanks for reviewing; it means the WORLD to me! XOXO!

To Guest: I can't tell you when Kori comes, but it will be unexpected. Thanks for reviewing!

To Guest 2: Haha, you called me Dude, LOVE it! Your new favorite story, really?! WOW that's great! Enjoy this next chapter then!

A/N: All of you are AWESOME. I absolutely LOVED the reviews, wow. Thanks so much! I wish I could reach through my computer and hug all of you! Anyways, many of you have theories about Wintergreen, and stuff. I can't really confirm, nor deny what is bound to happen next in the story. Just prepare yourselves…

**Part 1: Flesh**

**Chapter 5: Crave You**

* * *

Raven's heart thrummed unsteadily. The Walker turned towards her; its nose twitched and dried blood crumbled out of it. It groaned hungrily and hobbled towards her, its ankle bone was sticking out of its flesh but the pain seemed like nothing to the creature. The creature still hobbled on, its mouth opened and closed, as if it was already imagining what is would be like to tear through her flesh.

Raven looked around and in the distance the group of Walkers they lost earlier were hobbling around towards the other empty suburban houses. If she screamed then they would hear her and find the others. If she didn't she was dead. _Now you're going to get us killed, thanks RAE._ "No time for this!" She groaned.

The sky began to darken even more and Raven skidded to the side as the Walker reached out in a faint attempt to grab her. Its old bony fingers snagged on her zip up and she fell to the ground. Her knee skidded and she felt the skin rip back.

The Walker growled louder at the scent of her blood and its tongue flickered on her hand. Raven snatched it away and kicked at the Walker. It used as much power as it could to climb on top of her. Raven resisted the urge to scream and she rolled away from it. She picked up a rock and smashed it in the head. Blood splattered on her hand but the Walker kept trying to nag at her, it overpowered her small frame and its teeth grazed her capris. She couldn't handle it anymore she screamed. She regretted it as soon as it happened. She could hear the rushed shuffling of other Walkers from all around heading towards her. Raven continued to struggle in its grasp. She huffed and puffed and avoided its bites expertly. She knew that eventually it would bite her, but stalling felt better.

More shuffling, more footsteps, more groans. She screamed again, louder, and the sound of a gun being cocked made her stop struggling momentarily. The Walker clamped its teeth around her hoodie, it ripped open the pocket and Raven screamed again. Seconds into the bite the Walker's head exploded into bits and pieces of flesh and bone. More gunshots echoed and Raven had to catch her breath. Someone hauled her to her feet but her mind and body was numb.

The person led her inside quickly; the boys were lined up shooting at the oncoming Walkers. Their snarls were cut off with a bullet to the throat or scalp.

The door slammed behind Raven and hands grabbed at her hoodie, she snapped back to reality suddenly and slapped the hands away reflexively. "OW!"

Raven looked at his face suddenly. "Gar, what are you doing?"

"You were fucking bit! Take off your clothes and make sure you're not going to change!" He yelled frantically. His eyes were a frenzy of worry.

Raven snapped back into reality again and unzipped her clothing; she threw off her black shirt and analyzed her stomach. Nothing. They both breathed a sigh of relief and the gunshots stopped outside. Gar suddenly pulled her in for a hug, Raven felt so much awkwardness, and here she was hugging a boy in her bra. _At least take me on a date first!_ Raven shoved him away as the boys entered.

Raven was once again nearly naked in front of a group of boys. She blushed and put her shirt back on, she was nothing exciting to look at anyway. The harshness of the five months made her lose an incredible amount of weight. All that was left was a bag of bones. Her ribs were very visible and her stomach was so flattened and muscular it could blind someone by its ugliness. As soon as she had her shirt on Gar crossed his arms. "What the hell happened?"

Raven didn't like his tone. "I went outside and I was attacked by a Walker." She also crossed her arms.

"Do you realize what could've happened?" Gar drilled.

Raven rolled her eyes. "One less mouth to feed." She mumbled.

"Oh, so you have a death wish?" He shouted.

Raven balled her fists up. "If I did do you think I would've screamed?"

Gar's face lit up in anger. "It's surprising that you've lasted this long! That was such a stupid thing to do!"

Raven felt her face heat up in rage. She looked at the other boys, smeared in blood and gore. Their weapons strapped around them. "I don't need you or ANYONE else looking after me just because I'm a girl. If I had my weapons I would've killed the damn thing before it got me. If I'm such an inconvenience you know where the door is, I want you all OUT by morning." She growled. Raven grabbed her weapons from her spot on the floor and fled to the hallway and up the stairs to her mother's bedroom.

She slammed the door and nearly laughed at how funny this situation seemed in another light. She yelled at some boys and ran to her room and slammed the door, typical teenager. _Never thought you'd have boy problems did ya? _"You shut up too!" She yelled.

Raven threw herself down on the bed, its fluffiness reminding her of how scared she was of entering this room months ago. The reminder of her mother was everywhere. Even the smell of the room overpowered her memory. She wiped some Walker blood off her cheek. Her knee stung badly but she ignored it.

Raven suddenly sat up recalling Gar's special abilities. If he could smell Walkers from a mile away, why didn't he smell the one that attacked her right outside? _Yeah, what's up with that?_ "Didn't I say shut up?" She responded to the voice.

Raven stood up and paced around the dark room, she knew everything by memory so she didn't stumble or trip on anything. After arguing with her voice momentarily she unzipped her hoodie and shrugged off her dirty capris. She unhooked her weapons belt and rested the Uzi on the nightstand next to the dresser. Her Bowies were underneath her pillow, and her Silver Revolver was also in her reach. She allowed her legs to sweep across the bed spread, the coolness of it calmed her.

Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

The cracks of light from the boarded window woke her. Raven sat up groggily, her body feeling refreshed and brand new. Her weapons seemed to gleam at her and she surprisingly smiled back, until she remembered the argument yesterday. Her frown took its usual place on her face and she shrugged on her wrinkled capris and boots. After strapping her weapons to her personnel she pushed open her door and stomped down the stairs. The flaps of her torn purple hoodie jiggled with her.

She waltzed into the living room and to her surprise it was empty, literally. All the boys' bags and weapons and supplies were gone. The silence that enveloped the house was eerie. Raven looked around and on top of the wood stove sat a note.

The scraggly handwriting was difficult to decipher, but Raven could still read it. "You said you wanted us gone, we'll respect your wishes. Sorry for any inconvenience to you. –Gar and the others."

"NO." Raven yelled and dropped the note. She ran outside of the house looking around in the early sun. The sparkling, steaming remains of the Walkers the boys eliminated yesterday shined and sizzled in the sunlight. Raven ran down to the end of the suburban community, not caring how much noise she made. Her heart was just a thrum of panic now.

She was alone, again. Just her against the world. The only humans she found were gone from her life, forever. Raven's legs gave out on her, her knees slammed into the pavement beneath her. She couldn't summon any tears to give away, none. All she felt was emptiness again, it was time to close herself up in her house and scavenge for supplies like usual. _This is what we get; this is what we deserve…_

"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed and held her head in her hands, her palms pressed into her closed eyes and she willed herself to cry. "I can take care of myself." She whispered reassuringly.

_No you can't, humans were all we had. Your mom is dead and you probably will be too. You blew it. _"SHUT UP!" Raven screamed again and something cold suddenly pressed into her neck. It was too late when she realized what it was; cold teeth bit into her flesh and ripped the skin away. Warm blood oozed from the wound, it dribbled down her neck and pooled on her collar bone. Raven didn't feel any pain, only relief.

The relief was short lived when she stopped breathing. _This is what you deserve…_

* * *

Raven jolted awake she was drenched in sweat and shaking all over. She immediately ran a hand over her neck; the cold metal of her Revolver probably touched her in her sleep. "Just a nightmare…" She whispered into the darkness. Her breathing slowed and she allowed the nightmare to replay over and over in her head. _Regret your words to the boys Rae? _The voice asked.

Raven shivered, she nearly forgot about the pestilent voice in her head. "No, I don't regret what I said."

_Liar…_

Raven gulped, and wished silently for her dream not to become a reality. It was still horribly dark out so she estimated that she probably received two hours of sleep. A sudden tap on her door made her stir violently. She stood up and shrugged on her capris, her ripped hoodie was still slumped on the chair. She put her ear to the door. "Whose there?" She whispered, although Raven vaguely knew who it was anyways.

"Open the door Rae…" He said.

Raven sighed and pressed her forehead onto the wooden door. After a few moments she opened the door and Gar walked in with a smaller version of a fire lantern. The candle lit up the room in an eerie glow and the light mixed in with the slivers of moonlight coming through the cracks in the boarded windows. Photos on the walls with a smiling younger version of Raven and her mother greeted Gar. He looked at her with an old sadness in his eyes. "Can we talk?"

"Does my answer even matter?" Raven asked as she adjusted her short black shirt. She took a seat on her bed, smoothing down the blankets.

Gar sighed and sat next to her, the lantern sat on the bedside table lighting up the black Uzi. "I'm here to apologize."

Raven looked away from him and crossed her arms. "Okay…" She mumbled in her monotone.

Gar fumbled with his fingers. "The reason I was so upset was because, b-because I couldn't smell them."

Raven looked at him suddenly. "What?"

Gar sighed again, his nervousness was spreading to her and she fidgeted uncomfortably. "Ever since you've arrived my sense of smell has been all off…It's like your scent is overpowering all the others. I don't know what to do." He looked down at his own hands and Raven allowed silence to fall between them. He cleared his throat. "I would've smelled the Walker before it attacked you, instead all I smelled was what you were feeling, and you were embarrassed and upset-"

Raven interrupted him. "You can smell my emotions?"

Gar blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, I can smell your moods, like dogs can." He gave her a meak smile but she didn't return it. "Just not as well." He added as reassurance.

Raven crossed her arms. "Is that why you told Richard you smelled a female when we were rescuing Wally and Victor?" _He was really smelling you…Should we be creeped out? _

He nodded. "I was upset that I almost couldn't save you in time, I was upset at my own stupidity. I didn't mean to scream at you." He sighed deeply. "The guys drilled into me for that…They're sleeping now, but I'm sure they'll still hate me in the morning."

Raven processed this. He was upset, she understood that, but did he mean those things? "So are you guys still leaving in the morning?" She whispered.

Gar looked at her sharply. "No matter what you say you're stuck with us." He smiled at her and Raven felt her heart warm up.

No matter how much she acted like she wanted to be alone, secretly she didn't. "I forgive you, but why do you care so much about my safety? I'm just another human that will die eventually of a Walker bite…"

Gar frowned. "No, that's not how this works. You won't die of a Walker eventually; the point of hope is to keep going, to keep surviving. I care about you because I want to ensure that the human race will prevail. What's something you want most in this world?" He asked suddenly.

Raven blinked a couple times. What she really wanted was her mom, or safety. She shook her head and really thought about something not as serious. "Tea." She smiled at the thought of her normal routine of drinking tea every morning.

Gar smiled at her. "I'll make sure that someday you'll get that tea, and I'll make sure you die of anything other than a Walker bite."

Raven resisted the urge to smile. "It's great that you can ensure my death."

Gar chuckled. "You can ensure mine too."

Raven yawned suddenly, the feeling of sleepiness enveloping her again. "I'm tired…" She mumbled drearily.

Gar stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Get some rest; I'll see you in the morning." He grinned at her and began to leave.

Something in Raven changed. She couldn't explain it but deep within her soul she knew she couldn't just let him go. Not after everything that had happened. "Stay with me." She whispered inaudibly.

His ears twitched and he turned around slowly. His green eyes shined in the candlelight. "What?" A hint of animosity played in his eyes.

Raven knew he heard her, she rolled her eyes. "Stay with me, please." The voice suddenly came to life. _Stay with us you hot hunk of handsome, let's do it!_ Raven blushed and looked away, she was glad he couldn't hear the voice.

Gar smiled suddenly. "Slumber party!" He nearly squealed.

Raven rolled her eyes again. "You're ruining the moment." She growled.

He smiled shyly and untied his boots. They plopped to the ground and he stood there staring at her for a long moment. "Why?"

Raven looked into his green eyes; could she tell him the truth? Yes. Would she feel embarrassed? Yes. "I-I need y-you…" She stammered uncomfortably. Her face felt like a ball of fire.

Gar seemed to fill with exhilaration. He plopped down next to her and covered them both with the white comforter. They both sat still staring at each other, their faces burning with a blush. "Uh-w-well, um…" He stammered.

Raven resisted the urge to chuckle at the irony of this situation. She could barely get a date in High School, now in the apocalypse she was sleeping in the same bed with a guy! Raven knew it wasn't sexual in any way, but she was allowed to imagine. She shook away the thoughts swiftly, as if they were acid on her brain. Raven yawned again and let her body relax.

Gar chuckled silently. "Want to hear a bed time story?"

Raven looked at him like he was crazy. "Really?"

He laughed. "Seriously! I have pretty good ones in my head."

Raven had a feeling he had a lot of weird things in his head, but she didn't voice her opinion. "Fine." She turned so she was facing him; he lay down next to her and their eyes pierced into one another's.

He cleared his throat and his eyes glazed over in concentration. "Once upon a time, long ago in a land where villains ruled the world lived a beautiful maiden. Her face was beautiful, and her personality was different. To others she seemed creepy, but to the main Villain she was amazingly mysterious. The main villain was named Beast, his colonies like to attack the maiden's colonies for power. They were blood thirsty and the Beast craved more and more for the maiden's territory. One night however, while Beast was standing on a hill the maiden crept up behind him and decided to interrogate him. She asked him how he could do such things, and why he did them. The Beast merely answered, 'for the pursuit of happiness'. The maiden proceeded in asking him if he was happy, he told her no." Gar paused and pursed his lips.

Raven smirked. "What happened next?"

Gar smiled at her. "Every night for a year the maiden and the Beast would sit on the hill and carry on conversations that tickled their imaginations. They laughed, smiled, and talked. The Beast began to fall for the maiden, his heart wanted to reach out to hers and show her what love was. The colony began questioning the Beast; they told him that he was growing soft. Beast told them the war was over. When Beast went to the hill that night the maiden was there, but surrounded by guards. The main guard yelled and asked him how he could betray their war by sneaking around with the maiden. The guards and the Beast fought, while the maiden watched. At the end of the battle the Beast was stabbed through the heart, the guards ran back to the colony as the Beast bled on the hill. Once the maiden realized what had happened she shed tears for the first time and kissed his cheek. She asked him if he had found his happiness. His answer was 'now that I've met you I have.' He died on that hill, leaving behind and army of villains." Gar paused and swept a purple lock of hair from Raven's cheek.

Raven blushed at the sudden movement. "What happened to the maiden?"

Gar smiled again. "The maiden stood in between the villains and her colonies and unleashed an amazing power that brought peace to the land. She gave up her soul for others and when she died she reunited with the Beast and lived happily ever after."

Raven felt her eyes droop, she was surprised how amazing his short story was, and it was so intricate and delicate. "Thank you."

Gar closed his eyes. "Anytime."

Raven's eyes closed, but they snapped open once an unanswered question blocked her path of sleep. "Gar?"

"Hmm?" He opened his droopy eyes.

"Why do you call me Rae?" Raven asked.

Gar grinned and his incisor stuck out lazily from the corner of his mouth. "You deserve a nickname, and Rae reminds me of better times, you're the 'Rae' of hope for me now." He closed his eyes as Raven blushed. His pun sounded silly but she appreciated it.

Raven closed her eyes and as she drifted off into sleep she felt Gar's hand encase in hers. That night she slept peacefully without any nightmares.

* * *

A/N: Too fluffy? Or not fluffy enough? Please let me know! I don't want to shove Raven into this ship, but it's hard to hold back! I put in a lot of restraint in this chapter. So, when do you think she'll accept her growing feelings for him? Will she get a chance?

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! PLEASE!

Next Chapter: Apocalyptic disasters ahead, proceed with extreme caution. Mwuahaha!


	6. Part 1: Ladies First

To Miss Geek (Guest): Thanks for reviewing! I also do happy dances that weird out my family, so you're not the only one! Haha, anyways YES this story will be scary/sad towards part 2 and 3. So buckle up! I can't believe I forgot to mention Flinx to everyone. YES there will definitely be Flinx! I'm quite excited for it if I say so myself. XOXO!

To Guest: Thanks so much! BBRae till the end! Huzzah!

To Guest 2: They'll be RobStar, but it's not what you would expect. Just wait for part 2…Mwuahahah!

A/N: So I was looking at my story so far, and I realized that I have 51 reviews! WHAT?! That's awesome for only 5 chapters! You all are so amazing, *kisses for all*. Go buy yourselves some cheesecake, I'll pay. Please enjoy this next chapter. :)

**Part 1: Flesh**

**Chapter 6: Ladies First**

* * *

The sound of loud banging noises woke everyone in the house. It sounded like her house was being torn open; it took her a few moments to realize what it was. Her bedroom door was shouldered open and Richard's sunglasses peaked through. "Someone is trying to get in the house, get up you two!" He hissed.

Raven yawned and realization dawned on her. She was wrapped up in Gar's embrace. She jumped up and adjusted her shirt. She looked at Richard. "Get everyone to the second level; we can scare them off with our guns." Raven voiced groggily.

Richard disappeared with a confused look and Raven shoved Gar. "Wake up!" She nearly yelled.

Gar flinched and said something about waffles before waking up fully. "What's that banging noise?" He asked groggily.

Raven zipped up her hoodie and attached her weapons to her body. "Some assholes are trying to get into my house. Wintergreen just won't let Victor and Wally go." She shooed Gar off her bed and Victor barged in.

"YO, grass stain here's your weapons." He tossed Gar his BB gun, knife, and sword.

Gar frowned at him; the use of the nickname was annoying to him. They shouldered their way into the hallway and Richard nodded at Raven. Raven sighed. "Follow me; we'll spy on the intruders from my dad's study room." Raven hated going into her father's old room, taking a bunch of boys in there wasn't helping her anxiety either. She looked at Gar, and he caught her gaze. "Can you smell who's out there?" She asked while she led the fully packed up group down the hall.

Gar sniffed the air and frowned. "No, I can't." He looked momentarily angry but it faded.

Raven jimmied open the study room's door and they piled towards the window. Wally frowned immediately. "Yeah, that's them. We need to get moving." Two heavily armored guards were using their large guns to hammer away at the door.

Victor swore colorfully. "They definitely have good tracking skills." He looked towards Raven, Richard, and Gar. "Is there any way to escape?"

Raven's mind was a flutter with nervousness and a hint of fear. _Who knew that people would kill people in this world? _The voice said curiously. Raven rolled her eyes, she just wanted one day when the voice wouldn't say anything. "Follow me." She huffed and led the boys downstairs and through a back door. As soon as they piled outside the door inside the house blew open.

Raven led the boys into the forest behind her house, a small path wound through the trees and Raven gestured for the boys to follow her. Their crunching footsteps were loud but not loud enough for the Wintergreen guards to follow. Their weapons thumped along their bodies and the clanging of extra bullets hidden in their pockets jiggled. Raven had no idea where the path led; all she knew was that it needed to take them far away from her house.

A loud explosion sound stopped her in her tracks and someone bumped into her back. Raven barely noticed as she turned around, instead her focus turned to the plume of smoke rising into the air, directly where her house was. "No!" She yelled and tried to run back but Gar grabbed her waist and dragged her back. "NO!"

"Rae, we can't go back!" He shouted at her.

Raven felt the familiar feeling of tears sting her eyes, she pushed them back. "That was all I had left of my mother! NO!" Her voice cracked and she slumped in Gar's arms. Her house was obliterated. Gone. Kaput. _At least everyone got out with the supplies. _"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled and pushed Gar away angrily. She hated showing emotion, she hated her house being blown up right in front of her eyes, she hated this. _It could've been worse…_ The voice added.

Raven turned away from them and ran. She continued down the path but this time she didn't want them following directly behind her. She didn't want the boys to question her, and she absolutely didn't want to feel their pity. She ran and ran and ran until the path gave way to an empty long winding road. She was out of breath and the voice in her head was complaining, like usual. She felt bad for leaving the boys behind, but she didn't want to witness the destruction of her home any longer. It sucked, but she had to move on.

The wind blew her hood down and her hair whipped in her face, the chilliness of it swept her cheeks and Raven's sadness melted away, replaced by her usually placid monotone. "Thanks mom." She whispered and heard sticks crack and crumble behind her. The four teenagers emerged with saddened expressions. Raven looked at Gar and he nodded. "Which way next?" She asked to avoid the mention of her house.

Richard cleared his throat and adjusted his sunglasses. "I have no idea where we are, Gar?"

Gar sniffed the air and Victor and Wally watched in awe. "I thought he was kidding when he said he had a special ability, that's awesome!" Wally gushed.

Gar rolled his eyes and looked at Richard. "We're outside the City on the back roads that lead to Steel City." He answered with a smirk. He knew Richard hated anything that wasn't the City.

Victor sighed. "So pretty much the country?"

Gar sniffed again. "There's a hospital two miles ahead, I can smell the turpentine." He sniffed again. "Something's not right about it thought, I don't know what."

Victor and Richard exchanged glances. "I say we go for it, we have our weapons and supplies, and we're going to need medications and first aid just in case." Richard said.

Victor rubbed his chin. "Grass stain said there's something not right though, so do we still go for it?"

Wally shrugged. "We've made it this far."

The group nodded and began their trek down the long winding road. The City behind them faded into the horizon and large trees shadowed them from the sun. It wasn't hot, but having the sun blaze down on you all day was exhausting. Gar and Richard talked about going back to the Tower in a couple months when the coast is clear. Wally and Victor chatted about the supply amount. Raven idly listened but her head was elsewhere.

Her house was gone. _Should've said goodbye. Should've taken some memorabilia! _The voice shouted. Raven's head pounded and she was briefly grateful for the unanimous decision to go to the hospital. Maybe she could find something to quell the voice nagging inside her head. _Give me what I want and I'll go away!_ Raven shuddered and caught up with the group of teenagers.

Gar's ears suddenly twitched and he stopped. Raven nearly bumped into him and she scowled. He looked around. "Something's not right." He openly voiced.

Raven rolled her eyes. "What?"

Gar looked at the group. "Someone is drenched in a hospital smell, it's excruciating!" He looked around at the group. "It's not any of you, someone is close, and they smell like…" He sniffed again. "Medicine."

Victor shuddered. "Turn that spidey sense off please, you're creeping us out."

Wally smirked. "Speak for yourself." He chuckled as victor punched his arm.

"Cut it out guys." Richard scolded with a serious expression adorned to his face. "Have any of you noticed the lack of Walkers?"

They all silenced now and looked around cautiously. Now everyone was freaked out. Gar grunted and took a step forward; the sound of a gun being cocked stopped him. He paled considerably and looked at Raven. "Everyone heard that right?" He asked.

Raven nodded meekly. "Whoever is out there is pointing a gun at us right now." She swallowed. _Abandon ship, hurry! _The voice urged.

The group looked around cautiously. The sound of another gun being cocked sounded and the group scrambled to prepare their own weapons. "Who the fuck is out there?" Victor shouted.

Raven felt sweat nip at her brow as she looked through the crosshairs of her Uzi, trying to spot something to shoot at. The forest surrounding the road was thick, and threatening. "We should move towards shelter." Raven said in a hushed tone.

Victor nudged Raven forward. "You and Rich lead."

She nodded and everyone began moving again. They kept their weapons raised and aimed all around them to the slightest noise. After ten minutes the hospital loomed up before them. Richard looked at the group. "I wonder if they're still following us."

Raven was never able to answer, within seconds a gunshot was heard. Raven looked around at the group, they seemed fine. She looked down at herself and noticed the dot of red spreading out from her abdomen. She gasped. _No, we can't die like this. _The voice whispered. Her vision blurred and her world swayed, Gar screamed and the boys crowded around her. Her back slammed into the pavement and her Uzi was snatched from her grasp. She mumbled some incoherent words as Gar lightly held her.

Raven's vision blackened and four more gunshots were the last thing she heard.

* * *

Her head was swimming; her body was literally frozen in time. Her memory felt distant and fuzzy yet she knew what happened. Her eyes creaked open slowly, she was surrounded by darkness. In normal circumstances she could handle this, but after being shot at, not a chance. Raven moved her body but pain rippled through her abdomen. _We're alive, but injured. Thank the gods! _The voice said quietly.

Raven groaned and sat up slowly. She wiggled her body; her abdomen was sore, but barely. _That's odd, I thought we were shot?_ Raven felt the squish of the bed beneath her and she was momentarily grateful they gave her that much. _Are we sure this is Wintergreen?_ The voice asked. Raven's head throbbed and she stood up. Her clothes were still on but her shoes were gone. She felt around in the dark but only fumbled across a paper cup full of water, it spilled over and she swore. "HELLO?" She shouted.

Raven rolled her eyes. This all was happening all over again. "ANYONE OUT THERE?" She screamed. _Stay calm Rae. _The voice soothed.

Raven sighed angrily but before she could tell the voice to go to hell a key was jammed into a lock and light flooded the room. Raven winced at the light and took in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, a very clean one. She felt a short moment of relief before looking at the bright light of the intruder. "Who are you?" Raven asked loudly.

The light moved to the side to reveal two skinny figures. Girls. Not Boys, not guards. "Are you from Wintergreen?" Raven asked them.

The girls confused faces gave Raven her answer. "Where are my friends?" She asked hurriedly.

One of the girls stepped forward; she was wearing a light purple top with light wash shorts. Her knee high boots were decorated with weapons and slung across her hip was a Smith and Wesson Pistol. Across her back hung a bow and arrow with a satchel of arrows, sharpened to kill. What stood out to Raven the most was the shock of long red hair and piercing electric green eyes. They were much brighter than Gar's and a completely different shade. She also had a foreign look to her features. The girl held out her hand suddenly. "My name is Kori Anders, pleased to meet you." She said cheerfully with a hint of force.

Raven gawked at her and timidly shook her hand. "What's going on?" Raven winced at the abdomen wound that stung her.

The other girl stepped forward, the barrel of her gun, a Silver Beretta, aimed perfectly at Raven's head. "We ask the questions here." She had blonde pin straight hair with pink highlights in it, her hair hung in two messy loose ponytails. She had light blue eyes and wore all black leather. An assortment of knives decorated her body.

The one named Kori gave her a mean look and the blonde lowered her weapon. "My name's Jenn." She said curtly with a hurtful attitude.

Raven stayed perfectly still, wondering how she got in this situation. "Where am I?" She whispered.

Jenn rolled her eyes and helped Raven off the floor. "You're in the hospital."

Raven looked at the smiling red-headed Kori. "Where are my friends, and why did you shoot me?"

Kori smiled sheepishly. "It was merely a tranquilizer bullet; it barely went an inch deep. I apologize for having to use it, but we were quite afraid of your group."

Jenn frowned at her. "YOU were afraid." She gave Raven a cold look. "Follow me."

The two teenagers left the room and a dazed Raven followed them. According to the signs they were on the fifth floor of the hospital, the patient recovery floor. Raven noticed how clean it was, no scattered papers of anything. A few scuffling sounds from ahead caught her attention. "What's that sound?" Raven asked.

The girls looked at her and continued to lead her towards the sound. _We're going to die. You better get us out of this, soon. _The voice threatened. Raven stiffened, the voice never got angry, but its tone suggested that it was.

The teenagers stopped and Raven nearly bumped into them. Kori grabbed a keychain off of her belt and unlocked the door in front of her. They stepped in, to Raven it looked like a gigantic meeting room, chairs were lined up against the walls facing inwards. The windows were heavily shaded but not boarded up. The glow from the room was caused by the slivers of sunlight coming through the windows and candles that were craftily decorated in the corners. What really caught Raven's attention were her tied up friends in the middle of the room. They kicked out their feet when they saw her and their muffled voices behind the shiny duct tape were excruciating to listen to.

_Holy Damn, these girls are crazy!_ "I agree with you." Raven whispered to the voice in her head. Jenn and Kori shoved her into the room and crossed their arms in the doorway.

"You have ten seconds to explain what you were doing with THEM." Jenn spat.

Raven had never felt more confused in her entire life. "They're my friends!" Raven kneeled down next to Gar and ripped the duct tape off his mouth.

He winced and his eyes watered. "OUCH!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you okay?" She mumbled to him.

He glowered at Kori and Jenn. "No, I'm not! What the hell is wrong with them?" He asked.

Raven tore the duct tape off the rest of them, as she was beginning to untie their restraints Jenn's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Don't untie them until I get answers."

Raven stood up, anger bubbling beneath her skin. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jenn smirked. "Pissy aren't we?"

Kori separated them and gave Raven a gentle smile. "Please listen to our reasoning, and then you may let your friends go."

Raven nodded and sat next to Gar's tied up figure next to her. "Talk." She demanded.

Kori and Jenn sat a few feet away. "We thought you were captured." Kori noticed her confused glance and sighed. "There are bounty hunters that are after women."

"Why?" Wally asked suddenly.

Jenn whipped out her Beretta and aimed it right for his face. "One word out of your mouth and you're done." Her angered gaze flickered between the four boys still tied up.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Put the gun down and explain why they would capture me?"

Jenn sighed. "Men are capturing women to take to a colony named Wintergreen. The more women they have the better chance for survival. Anyone who brings a female with them is granted access to extra rationing."

_Rationing? _Raven took a moment to process this. "So you know about Wintergreen?"

The girls nodded and Kori frowned. "Allow me to tell you my story."

Raven nodded at her. "Sure." She drawled, still on edge with her friends being tied up behind her.

"Jenn and I were living on this floor of the hospital when the world ended. I was recovering from anger issue management and Jenn was recovering from Leukemia." Her gaze flickered over Raven's face, looking for any emotion change. She smiled surely and continued. "When we awoke most inhabitants of the hospital were dead or Geeks."

Jenn butted in suddenly. "We call them Geeks."

Raven nodded, urging them to continue. "Alright."

Kori nodded. "Some survivors and I warded off and killed the undead. We emptied the hospital of them and burned their bodies out back. We lived off of hospital food for two months. One day a band of men saying that they were from a colony from Wintergreen barged in demanding women." Her eyes suddenly drooped towards the floor, her face full of sorrow.

Jenn patted her shoulder. "They took advantage of Kori and tied all of us up. That's when I rebelled, Kori and I killed them all off. A huge battle took place and the rest of our group died. We buried their bodies out back. It's been us for a long time now. When we saw you in a group with four guys we were worried so we tranquilized you all and brought you in. We thought we were saving you."

Raven felt a small feeling of forgiveness blossom. _Still they could've been more welcome… _"We all banded together on the bay. Wally and Victor escaped Wintergreen and found us. We were escaping the City after the Wintergreen assholes blew up my house." She gave the girls a small smile. "They're not rapists or murderers, I promise."

Jenn gave her an untrusting glare and Kori smiled. "Then we shall allow you to untie them!" She said happily.

Raven proceeded in untying her friends but they still looked wary. Gar stuck close to Raven's side. "So what now?"

Jenn and Kori exchanged glances. "You leave, now."

Wally pursed his lips. "I don't think so."

Jenn's hard gaze flickered towards him. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

He smiled smugly. "We need a place to rest; I think this is the perfect place to recuperate!" He high fived Victor and Richard rubbed a hand over his face.

Richard frowned. "Guys, if they want us to go we need to."

Kori smiled at him. "That is very noble."

"Thanks." He added.

Jenn rolled her eyes. "I don't feel comfortable with strangers around us, how do we know we can trust you?"

Gar rubbed his chin. "Do you trust Rae?"

The girls nodded.

He smirked. "Then you can trust us." He smiled at Raven and she looked away.

Raven looked at Kori. "Is it okay if we stay here for the night? Wintergreen guards are after us and we need a low profile."

Kori and Jenn exchanged glances. Jenn hooked her thumbs in her weapon belt. "Fine, but if you cross me I'll put this gun where it hurts and pull the trigger."

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was enough for all of you! I didn't want to add in the next part because it changes the mood, I think…Anyways, the ladies are here! Are they batshit crazy, or just super cautious? Shippers must be smiling now, so many possibilities.

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Tell me what you think will happen next! If I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter I'll post the next chapter tomorrow!

Next chapter: Chapter 7 will be more upbeat and happy. Romance, suspense, and some sneakiness will be eminent. See you there. :)


	7. Part 1: Together

To Miss Geek (Guest): In most of my other stories I wouldn't have made them besties, but for the apocalypse I feel like they would meet up and just hit it off, you know? Jenn has that badass attitude, while Kori is bubbly yet courageous in threatening situations. Yes, YES, a Flinx moment! WOOT! I love writing them, but it's not what you think in this story. I'm trying to make this very unpredictable. So yeah, it might or might NOT happen. Tee hee, glad you like it so far! Enjoy the next chapter! XOXO!

To Guest: Well here it is! Enjoy it in its full glory!

A/N: Wow, 15 reviews last chapter! That's an all-time high; even my first prized possession story "Unraveled by Love" didn't receive THAT on its sixth chapter. I hope the stories don't get jealous of each other…Just kidding. Alright, I know you're all excited about Kori and Jenn arriving so I'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

**Part 1: Flesh**

**Chapter 7: Together**

* * *

Dinner went surprisingly well. Jenn and Kori gave Raven's group a tour of the floor. So far they had enough hospital food left to last them a month. They assigned rooms, and everyone cheered when they realized that each person would have their very own bedroom, pretty much a hospital room but no one was complaining. To Raven it felt like Jenn and Kori were loosening up, they were being lenient to the situation. As they sat down and had dinner that night they each explained their stories, except Gar. Each person's parents had some tie to the government.

Kori's parents and older sister were in the capital when everything happened; they were second in command of the Secret Service sector for Foreign affairs. Kori was almost sure they were gone, listening to her explain what happened to her was heartbreaking. Kori's family was from a small island named Tameran, they spoke a completely different language but sadly a few years ago it was destroyed. She was looked at as an outcast when she moved to America.

Jenn was a different story; her mom was the leader of the NRA, which meant she knew all about guns and weaponry. Jenn was also sure her mom was dead, it was safe to assume because it happened so unexpectedly. When asked about her Leukemia she brushed off the questions, she probably didn't want everyone's pity; Raven understood that, although there was something in her demeanor that suggested she was hiding something.

Everything seemed ominous, but Raven ignored it. Her main concern was the voice nagging around in her brain. As she went to bed that night her mind wondered aimlessly on ways to find medication, or something to put the voice to rest for good. Her dreams consisted of nightmares and terrifying images of her own imminent death.

When morning came around and she exited her room Kori was there. "I have the most exciting news!" She giggled, her face inches from Raven's limit of personal space.

Raven gave her a curious look. Kori confused her, one minute she seemed like the victim of a terrible crime, but the next she was giggling and excited. _Isn't she the one with the anger issues?_ The voice asked. "What is it?" Raven asked.

Kori grabbed her wrist and raced down the hallway. Raven wasn't one for physical contact so her annoyance tethered on edge. They arrived at the room where they had dinner and where the boys were tied up yesterday. Everyone was standing around and talking excitedly. Gar spotted them and made his way over to Raven . "Morning Rae." He handed her his open can of fruit. None of the boys seemed really phased by being tied up yesterday. _They probably liked it._ The voice said cheekily.

Raven adjusted her Uzi strap and took the can of fruit. "What's going on?" She asked as she took a few bites, slightly annoyed by Gar's use of the nickname.

Kori clapped her hands. "Richard has given us the most glorious idea!"

Richard made his way over, his sunglasses still in place. "Jenn and Kori didn't know that hospitals had gigantic generators. So I told them that we can go turn them on, meaning that we can have electricity and hot water for showers." He smirked at Kori and she blushed.

Raven's annoyance melted away. The words _shower, water, hot_ all echoed in her mind. _Hot showers? Count me in! _The voice exclaimed. "Are you serious?" Raven tried to hide a small smile that spread across her face. "So there's a chance that I can have a hot shower tonight?"

Gar smiled. "Yup!"

Victor, Wally, and Jenn joined their excitement and the entire group cheered. Richard hugged Kori and addressed the group. "So here's the plan, Wally, Gar, Jenn, and Raven will head out and gather supplies that we'll need from other floors. If we're going to be staying here for a while we'll need to accommodate more people." He looked towards Jenn and she nodded.

"Kori and I don't mind if you guys stay here with us, but you know what happens with one slip up." She said with a hint of anger, her hand hovering over her weapons belt.

Richard smirked. "Kori, Victor, and I will head down to the basements and set up the generators. If we use them correctly we'll have electricity for at least two months. Then we can head back to the Bay." The group cheered again, Raven secretly had never felt happier. She looked at Gar and he swept a lock of her hair behind her ear. She hadn't realized he was so close to her.

Raven looked away and blushed. "Do we need weapons if we're going out to other areas of the hospital?" She asked.

Jenn bit her lip. "Probably, we didn't clear the other floors." She shrugged. "It'll be fun." She smirked suddenly and eyed Raven's Uzi.

Raven sighed, she wasn't a fan of using her gun for wasteful purposes, but if they were going to be staying here for a while they needed more supplies. "Let's go." She voiced.

Jenn, Raven, Gar, and Wally grabbed some backpacks and waved goodbye to the other group. They made their way to the dark and dusty staircase. Using their flashlights they made their way up to the tenth floor, it was supposedly where all the linen closets were. It also had spare underclothes and any extra supplies they needed. Upon arrival Jenn stopped dead in her tracks, she looked threateningly at the group. "We watch each other's backs, understood? If you get bit you stay up here."

Raven's heart unsteadily jumped. "I thought you said there weren't any Walkers!" She seethed.

Jenn rolled her eyes. "We don't know how many Geeks we killed; there might still be some up here."

Wally gulped and pulled out his Luger and Machete. "Alright, let's get this over with." He meekly smirked at Jenn and she kicked open the door.

Silence.

_We should get out of here, please? _"Shh." Raven accidentally said out loud. The group looked at her but she avoided their gazes. She flashed her light into the hallway and poked her head out. She looked both ways and saw nothing. Her shoulders slumped and she relaxed slightly. "There's nothing."

Gar sniffed the air. "The hospital smell really is tweaking out my senses, so I can't tell." He looked at Raven. "Something seems to be blocking me."

Raven turned away from him and adjusted her Uzi strap. "Let's split up." She said to the group.

They nodded and all went separate ways. Raven scurried down the hall and shouldered open some rooms. After stuffing multiple blankets in her bag she grabbed some bar soaps and toothbrushes. Small used tubes of toothpaste made her jump for joy. _Feels like shopping day! _"Got that right." Raven answered the voice. Her mind suddenly clicked. "Time to take care of the problem." She mumbled incoherently.

Raven exited the room she was currently ransacking and looked at the signs on the wall. The medicinal cabinets were down the hall further. _Can't we talk about this? I'm part of you; don't get rid of me so soon! _The voice pleaded. "Shut up." Raven said pointblank. It felt good to say that out loud.

She flicked on her flashlight again and made her way further down the hall. Her instincts were telling her to turn around but she needed to fix her brain. _Can't we compromise?_ It asked. "NO." Raven said sternly and arrived at the medicine door. She took a moment to think, did she want to do this? Would she actually find something useful? "I have to try." She whispered.

She opened the door and realized that she made a horrible mistake.

* * *

Kori reached behind her and pulled out her bow and arrow. It was shiny black and tarnished with a protective coat, her arrows were sharpened to the extreme. Her weapon was surely to scare off anyone within a mile radius of her, not Richard. He watched in awe as she slid an arrow into place and clicked the button to hold it. She looked up and noticed Richard watching her. "Are you ready?"

Richard snapped out of his reverie and whipped out an Eskrima Stick, it was still sticky with dried blood from their last attack but he didn't care. They were in the bowels of the hospital, about to open the door to the generator room. Kori had a very apprehensive hunch that there were 'Geeks' inside. He sighed heavily and kicked the door open.

Immediately swarms of Walkers crowded around them. Victor cocked his machine gun and started to lay waste quickly. Kori shot multiple arrows and Richard was surprised at how precise her hits were. Her arrows slammed perfectly into the skulls of the Walkers and their movements abruptly halted. Richard swung his own weapon swiftly and quickly shattered the skulls of the undead. They made quick work on the Walkers; they were even able to work together to disarm them quickly. Kori giggled suddenly. Richard turned to her and she plunged another arrow into the last Walkers head. Richard gave her a curious look. "What's so funny?"

Kori smiled. "That was my doctor." She giggled again. "I was so angry at him for not allowing my family to see me. The karma has hit him." She giggled more and Richard smiled at how cute that sounded to him. Morbid, yes, but cute.

Victor tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you done flirting?" He asked as he put away his machine gun.

Richard blushed and surveyed the damage they caused. "That was fast." He flicked his Stick to shake off any extra blood. He switched on the flashlight and led the group inside the large mechanical room. It smelled like death and oil. Their boots made sticky sludgy sounds on the ground and their footprints looked like bloody sores on the tiled and concrete floor.

They made it to the generator fast, what alarmed Richard the most was the amount of dead rats scattered around it. "How have they been catching them?" He asked out loud.

Kori shrugged. "Maybe they were hungry."

Richard shook his head. "No, it doesn't make sense; they're too slow to catch anything."

Victor sighed and pulled out a wrench. "Let's just hurry up so we don't run into the fast ones." He shoved Richard aside and did quick work on the generator. "There's only half a tank left, we'll have to find a gas station and refill within the next three weeks." He noted.

Kori looked at Richard. "There's one a mile from here, it is surrounded by the Geeks, but I believe we can make it."

Richard nodded and when Kori looked away he stared at her. He knew it was creepy, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her for too long. She was the definition of beauty. He knew he was in an apocalypse and probably would die within the next year, but still he couldn't erase the images of him and Kori being romantically involved-

"You are doing the staring." She said with a small giggle.

Richard quickly looked away, mentally scolding himself. His mind was soon taken off of Kori however when the generator purred to life. Bright lights assaulted their vision and everyone winced. It was so long since he'd been underneath the influence of electricity. His mind was in a dither with enjoyment. "Wow." Was all he could muster.

Kori laughed gleefully. "Glorious! We must do the celebrating!"

Victor clapped his hands together. "We can make this permanent; we can make this our home."

Richard looked at Kori and she nodded. "We could become a family, a team."

Richard admired her optimism and smile. "We'll talk to the others." He said simply.

They left the basement after tweaking the generator so it only used power on their specific floor; Richard had a great feeling in the pit of his stomach. Things might not be as bleak as he suspected.

* * *

A Walker the size of a blimp stumbled out of the medicine cabinet; it groaned loudly and grabbed at Raven. She fumbled her leg sheath for her Bowies but fell backwards. The Walker was morbidly overweight and reached a bloodied pus filled arm towards her. Its sticky heavy body flopped down on her, different fluids leaked from all types of crevices on its body.

Raven gagged and tried to reach for her weapons again, realizing with a heavy heart that her arms were pinned, she squirmed. _Scream you idiot! We need Gar, or the others! _Raven ignored the voice and before she knew it the drool from the Walker was dripping onto her neck. A green blur interrupted her train of erratic thoughts and the Walker slumped, blood oozing from its scalp.

Raven looked up and was greeted with a pair of angry green eyes and a shock of green hair. She sighed angrily and shoved the Walker off of her. "It's not what it looks like." She said while freeing herself.

Gar put his bloodied sword away and crossed his arms. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked angrily.

_Not this again… _The voice groaned. Raven sighed and attempted to wipe some of the Walker fluids off of her. "No, I was trying to do things on my own. I don't need you."

Gar's eyes flashed angrily once again. "Screw that, you could've died!" He looked at the open medicine room. "What's so important in there that you need?"

Raven looked down at her torn and bloodied sneakers. "Just go away, I don't need you."

Gar grabbed her wrist. "You can't get rid of me that easily, you know that."

Raven snatched her wrist back. "Mind your business." She said between gritted teeth.

Gar looked down the hall and back at her. "Need I remind you that I have super hearing? I can hear when you talk to yourself, and I know that you say 'shut up' an awful lot."

Raven's heart nearly stopped beating. Did she want this guy to think she was a freak? She just found these people; did she want to be an outcast this soon? Raven was torn. Instead of answering Gar she turned away from the medicine room and ran down the hallway with all her gathered material in tow. She didn't want his pity or sympathy. She definitely didn't want to see that 'omg she's crazy' look in his eyes either. _Shutting people out is your specialty, right RAE?_ Raven rolled her eyes and spotted Wally and Jenn. They were currently arguing over something so Raven decided a distraction was what she needed. "Hey, what's going on?" She asked as she stopped her running.

Jenn looked at Raven like she was god. "Wally won't let me take this." She held up a large bottle of Jack Daniel's. The bottle sloshed and Raven's mind went back to horrid images of her father coming home drunk late at night.

Wally sighed. "The last thing we need is to get drunk." He said.

Raven nodded. "We probably shouldn't take that."

Jenn looked at them like they were crazy. "Are you insane? It's the end of the _world_, that doesn't make you want to get drunk?"

Gar suddenly appeared beside her, his small argument with Raven pushed to the back of his mind. "Just take it anyway." Gar said with a smirk.

Jenn smiled wickedly. "See, he's not a party pooper!"

Gar gave Raven a devilish smirk, he was just trying to get on her nerves. _We should rip that smile right off his face._ The voice echoed. Raven nodded and adjusted her backpack. "Let's get out of here."

Jenn laughed. "We are going to have a great night." Suddenly the hospital lights went on and the teenagers stopped moving. Never had they ever felt so grateful for finding other people to share their happiness with. It was so surprising seeing the lights on they almost forgot what it felt like.

* * *

When they made it back to their floor everyone unloaded their gathered supplies and basked in the glory of electricity. The generator was flowing juice through the entire fifth floor; Raven almost had mistaken this place for heaven. Her group handed out soap, toothbrushes, toothpaste, hospital clothing, and underclothes to everyone. Victor, Kori, and Richard cheered when they saw how many supplies the other group brought back.

After passing out supplies each person went to their respectable rooms and showered. Months ago, if someone asked Raven what her favorite thing was it would not have been showering. The hot water each person felt invigorated them. No one really realized how dirty they actually were until they watched the grey and brown trail of water flow down the drain. After lathering up about fifteen times Raven dried off and dressed in hospital scrubs. Everyone received their own pair; Gar had found the linen closet on the tenth floor. Everyone's clothes were washing in the electric powered washing machines on this floor.

_Squeaky clean!_ The voice cheered. Raven rolled her eyes, still slightly annoyed at Gar's interruption earlier. She felt much more relaxed though having had that amazing shower. When she exited her room and made her way to the common room the smell of baked beans, veggies, soups, and fruits invaded her nose. _Can this day get any better? _Hospital food used to make Raven want to gag; now all it made her want to do was eat. She took a deep breath to center her emotions.

As she entered Victor smiled at her, he had a bunch of pots and pans spread out in the middle of a large break room table. Chairs were lined up around it along with utensils and napkins. "How did you do this?"

He shrugged. "Jenn told me where the kitchen was, since we have electricity I thought we should treat ourselves." He smiled largely.

Raven felt the others crowd in around her, their amazed faces reflected how she felt. Kori giggled and clapped. "We are having the party!"

Richard frowned. "Do we have enough supplies to eat this much?"

Victor nodded. "This place is stocked. I made a bunch of fruit for dessert too."

Wally and Gar hooted. "Let's eat!"

Everyone took their seats around the table and immediately dug into the food. In retrospect this would've been a hilarious sight, seven teenagers dressed in hospital clothing eating like animals in an abandoned hospital. Raven had never felt so, _lively_. "Maybe life isn't miserable." She accidentally said out loud.

The group looked at her. Raven sighed. "I said maybe life isn't miserable, we can actually make this work." Her monotone voice held an unusual amount of hope in it.

Gar, who was sitting right across from her, smiled. "You're right Rae, we can." He looked at Richard. "This can be our future."

Jenn suddenly stood up. "No, it can't be." She looked at Kori and the green eyed girl frowned.

"Friends, we have done the lying to you." Kori said sadly.

Richard looked at her intently. "What, what is it?"

Wally chuckled. "You're not gonna tie us up again are you?"

Kori shook her head and Jenn urged her to continue. "Before you arrived Jenn and I were planning on leaving, there is a colony named Terminus that offers sanctuary for all."

Gar frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Jenn went to the corner of the room and pulled out an old transistor radio. "Apparently they've been able to broadcast; it's the only station left." She turned the dial suddenly. The crackly raspy sound was hard to hear through but after some adjusting a female voice was heard.

"_**Terminus, sanctuary for all. Anyone who arrives survives. Terminus, sanctuary for all. Anyone who arrives survives." **_

Kori sighed. "The lady repeats this three times and then eventually a song plays. We are not sure if it is real, but if it is do we go?"

Everyone looked at Richard expectedly. "Kori, do you still want to go to Terminus?"

Kori shrugged. "After meeting new friends, I am not sure." She gestured the group.

Jenn crossed her arms. "I'm not sure either, you guys are okay to have around, we actually can make this work. Do we ignore Terminus?"

Gar suddenly stood up. "Dudes, we just got electricity, are we going to ignore this? We don't need another place similar to Wintergreen."

Victor stood up too. "What if it's not like Wintergreen, but better? We need stability!" He frowned at Gar. "Come on grass stain, we can't make the generator work forever."

Wally stood up too. "Yes we can, we can siphon gas from nearby stations, and we can go on runs. We can make this work!" His eyes were pleading with hope.

The group jumped into an immediate argument. Both sides were reasonable, both arguments were feasible. To Raven it seemed stupid to leave what they created, but it also seemed stupid to ignore Terminus. _Can Jenn and Kori be trusted if they kept this a secret?_ _Terminus might be great! No more runs, no more fighting. Just survival._ "QUIET!" Raven shouted to the group and the voice in her head.

She glared at everyone and the voice on the radio cut off, a song started playing and Raven stood up. "Tonight is supposed to be a celebration, we've all made it this far. Don't ruin it." She scolded.

Gar smiled at her from across the table and Raven looked away. "She's right dudes. We should vote on it in the morning."

Richard smirked. "Whatever, my vote is we need to agree to stay together, always. We all found each other for a reason, let's celebrate that. We stay together, forever. We are a Team." He grabbed a bottled water suddenly and took a sip he passed it to Kori who also took a sip. Kori passed it to the rest of the group and everyone took a sip, it was an odd movement, but it was powerful enough to be inspirational. Gar handed it to Raven and she sighed. After a quick sip everything was done. They were officially a team, a powerhouse of togetherness. It was a subtle gesture, but everyone seemed to quiet down and somewhat agree with Richard.

Richard smiled uncharacteristically. "Now let's party."

The group partied, music played through the radio in between the lady's Terminus rhyme. The teenagers ate canned food, danced, and laughed. It was amazing what electricity could make them do. Everyone's demeanor was completely different, everyone was happy; everyone enjoyed their moments of elation. Raven even stood up and danced with Gar for one song, the voice in her head sang along to songs she didn't know and Gar told her unconvincing jokes while she carried on with her sarcastic remarks.

This was family, this was friendship, and this was the moment Raven would always remember.

Because it was the last happy moment they ever had.

**End Part 1**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so I gave you a happy chapter! WOOT! Hope you enjoyed it 'cause there won't be many of them. There shall be much more angst, despair, and death on the way. Part 2 gets rickety! Most of you Walking Dead fans saw something vaguely familiar, didn't you? I hope I didn't get too chummy chummy with their friendships right away. I mean, they're in an apocalypse for god's sake. If I found people I would make friends as soon as they did too. Tell me what you think.

Please Follow, Favorite, and REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of part one.

Next Chapter: Part 2: Blood. The apocalypse just made it even HARDER to survive. Will the group cooperate with change? SO much more drama and romance on the way.

**Poll:**

Do you think they should've gone to Terminus?

A.) No, that's crazy talk!

B.) Yes, they're going to die at the hospital because Louddragon is crazy!

C.) Hmm, maybe they should've sent people out to scout it.

D.) Other (tell me)!

Thanks.


	8. Part 2: Secret Paradise

To Miss Geek (Guest): Nothing is ever safe in the apocalypse! Mwuahaha! If I lived in an apocalypse I would be SO paranoid, so I understand why you chose A. Flinx is tricky in this story, all I can say now is "we'll see." I hate it when authors say that but I can't really explain my pairing explanations…ugh. You called my story 'art', which is a HUGE compliment, thank you so much. I've never been much of an artist so when people call my work art I can't help but feel crazy special.

To Valentine35: I tried to respond to your review but your PM is disabled, so I'll respond here. I like your poll choice, because I am crazy! Apocalyptic fiction is also my favorite genre, I can't get enough! I recommend Ilsa J. Bick; she is also a realistic apocalyptic writer. Glad you jumped out of your seat, thanks so much for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter!

To N9tjhl (Guest): Wow, such a long review! Love it! I'll start here I guess, I haven't seen the actual anime Deadman Wonderland; I just tend to go crazy listening to the theme song, hence the reasoning behind naming this Fanfiction. I've seen Attack on Titan and I LOVE it, very cataclysmic. When is Gun Gail Online coming out? I NEED TO KNOW! Sounds crazy epic! There will be a part 3 and 4 for this story, maybe even more if the other reviewers don't kill me after part 2-3. I like your prediction and your poll answers. But, that's not exactly how I'm going to incorporate CyBee, that's for later. *cough cough*, maybe. *cough cough*. I am a major BBRae fan AND zombie fan, great to meet your acquaintance and I now consider you a friend also (despite your caffeine high). Thanks for reviewing!

To Guest: Thanks!

A/N: Sorry about the late update, I had a recital and three finals to do. Anyways, part one is finished, part two will be much more intense and I'll literally launch you guys into a world of dread, destruction, and romance. Enjoy…

**Part 2: Blood**

**Chapter 8: Secret Paradise**

* * *

Their group had survived for an entire month together in their shabby but sturdy redefined and electrified hospital. It was literally a miracle. They learned to bond together as a family, and through thick and thin they stood sturdily by each other's sides.

Each person resumed their role in their group. Whether it was the comedic relief of Gar and Wally, or the serious yet leading type such as Richard, everyone had found a way of living. Even Raven had found that her negative tone and sarcastic comments seemed to affect the group in a positive way. She was currently sharpening her Bowies when a knock on her door snapped her out of her calm and reassuring reverie. Raven attached her weapons to her personnel and opened the door to be greeted by none other than Gar. Every day now he came by to see her, he would never leave her alone, even when she begged him to. "What?" She asked grumpily.

Gar gave her a toothy grin. "Today we are going on a mission!" He gushed and adjusted his sword strap awkwardly.

Raven raised her eyebrow. "That's what you wanted to tell me? That you're going on a mission?"

Gar chuckled and gave her a handsome smirk. "Well, are you gonna miss me when I'm gone?" He teased.

_Yes, oh gawd yes we ARE! _The voice piped. Raven rolled her eyes and made her way into the dimly lit hallway. The generator was a blessing but at the end of every two weeks the guys would go on 'missions' to siphon more fuel from the abandoned gas station a mile away. "With you gone I can allow myself some peace and quiet." She grumbled and smirked at Gar's expression.

Gar ignored her comment. "Do you want anything while we're out?"

Raven shook her head. "No." _Bring me back some entertainment! I need books, I'm dying in here! _The voice shouted. Raven winced at how loud the voice in her head was today.

"You okay?" Gar asked with a sufficient amount of concern.

"I'm fine." Raven answered too quickly.

They both slid into an awkward silence as they walked down the hall and towards the meeting room. It was their room for everything, and also the same room where the boys were first tied up. That memory still plagued Raven's mind but after spending quite a bit of time with Kori and Jenn she realized that everything that had happened was forgiven. Gar smiled suddenly when he watched Jenn insult Wally for the hundredth time that day. "Man, she's got it bad for him." He commented to Raven as they entered unnoticed.

Raven gave the green haired teen a weird look. "Are you sure? She seems too hostile for crushes." She observed Jenn flip Wally off before stomping towards another section of the room.

"Nah, that's how girls hide their true feelings." Gar said.

Raven rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms. "Not always."

As if on cue Kori and Richard walked into the room. Richard had his usual list in his hands along with his in place sunglasses. He never seemed to take them off. Kori followed closely behind, the two had become rather close and often flirted mercilessly with each other very often. It annoyed Raven to the fullest, but it was the only entertainment.

Victor and Wally made their way over to Gar and Raven, their smiling faces unwanted by Raven. "Morning little lady." Victor crooned.

Raven adjusted her hood and Gar chuckled. "Do we have everything ready to leave out?" Gar asked the group crowding around.

Richard zipped up his backpack and handed all the guys some red gasoline jugs. "Seems like it, tomorrow we're sending a group out with Gar for food, we're running low." Richard said to the group.

Gar smirked widely and gave Raven a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Raven only looked away in frustration. So far the teens had been surviving off of hospital food, it was plentiful in its amount at first, but feeding seven teens was pretty tough. Victor complained all the time about it. Gar was just waiting on the day to go on a run with Raven, he was so eager it was nearly tiring.

Wally suddenly clapped very loudly. "Welp, we should be heading out!"

Richard nodded. "Let's go." He began to leave but Kori pulled him in for a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. He blushed madly and the guys 'awwed'.

Gar looked at Raven. "Do I get a kiss goodbye?" He asked with a snarky smile.

Raven glared at him from beneath her hood. "Get lost." She growled.

Gar chuckled and followed the guys out the common room and into the hallway. Once their footsteps retreated Raven let out a long sigh. She was stuck with the girls, again. Jenn slung her arm around Raven's shoulders suddenly. "Ravie-poo, are you gonna participate in some girl talk with me and Kori?"

Kori giggled. "We would like for you to participate in the conversation with us, please?"

Raven shrugged off Jenn's heavy arm. "No, now leave me alone." Raven began to leave but Jenn yanked her arm back in the room. Raven's temper rose slightly.

"No, we have chores." Jenn stated with a wicked grin.

Raven rolled her eyes. Everyone had to pull their weight, Raven's main job was to sharpen knives and clean the spare guns. She was really good at it. Kori and Jenn did the average house wifey stuff such as laundry, organizing, sweeping. Raven hated chores, but she was glad she didn't have to fold someone else's underwear. Raven sighed suddenly and allowed Jenn to drag her to the table. Raven took a seat and began dissembling guns and cleaning the individual parts. _Aren't you glad we have an Uzi to clean instead of these annoying things? _The voice asked as Raven clicked Jenn's Beretta.

Jenn and Kori grabbed a laundry basket and dumped the clean clothes on the table. Kori giggled as Jenn colorfully swore to never do this again. They began to fold and the silence between them was very comfortably until Kori asked Raven a question.

"Friend Raven, may we initiate the girl talk?" Kori asked.

Raven allowed her head to loll back in annoyance. She didn't answer Kori, and Jenn laughed. "Sorry Ravie-Poo, guess you have no choice."

Raven wiped the cloth against the cool metal, making it shine perfectly. _Let's try to stay calm today, alright? _The voice asked. "Fine." Raven answered.

Jenn smiled. "Atta girl."

Raven almost said she wasn't talking to her. _Don't want to be a nutjob do ya? _

Kori giggled. "I believe that if we continue to live this way friend Richard and I may become the best of friends." The dreamy look in her eyes made Raven want to vomit.

Jenn laughed. "I thought you wanted to be more than friends?" She gave Kori a wink.

Kori giggled again. "I do hope for Richard to become my boyfriend, I was not allowed to date during my upbringing."

Jenn scoffed at her. "Seriously?"

Kori nodded sadly. "My parents were very strict, they also assumed because of my anger issues that I would snap." Her eyes suddenly turned very dark. "I did snap."

Jenn cleared her throat and Kori suddenly looked up, an embarrassed look on her face. "You okay Kori?"

Kori gave Jenn a small smile. "Yes friend, let us continue the girl chatter."

Raven gave Kori a suspicious look and decided to inquire about it later. She sighed and started to sharpen a long dagger, probably Kori's. Jenn gave Raven a smug smile and chuckled. "So, Ravie-poo, what's going on with Gar lately?"

Raven felt her cheeks heat up in minor embarrassment. "N-nothing." _Stuttering, really Rae? Now she's gonna ask more questions! _The voice scolded.

Jenn and Kori laughed loudly. "Liar, now tell me if you guys banged, all the details."

Raven felt her face heat up, the mere idea or thought of sex with Gar of all people was preposterous. _Great mental image huh Rae? Legs wrapped around his torso, thrusts- _"Enough!" Raven shouted at the voice.

Jenn took a step back along with Kori. Jenn crossed her arms. "What's wrong?"

Raven frowned and glared at her friends. "Nothing is happening with me and Gar, and if you insinuate it again I'll tell Wally that you love him."

Jenn's face flushed and her features twisted into an unrecognizable emotion. "You wouldn't dare!" She snarled.

Raven smirked. "Try me."

Jenn sighed heavily. "Fine, but just to clarify nothing is happening between me and Wally, and I DON'T love him."

Kori giggled. "Are you the sure?"

Jenn glared at the tall redhead. "Yes, I am!" She huffed and stormed out of the room.

Kori giggled and Raven smirked, holding in the urge to laugh. Kori gave Raven a smile. "Friend, why do you cherish Gar's friendship?"

Raven immediately frowned. "Gar and I are NOT friends."

Kori shook her head. "Yes you are. We are all survivors therefore we are friends; he sticks to your side like the glue. I think he would be offended if you did not acknowledge this." Kori said sweetly.

Raven pondered Kori's words. Gar was annoying, his jokes were either crude or tacky and his constant interest in being a friend infuriated her. Yet, he was the one she thought of the most out of everyone. He was the one who continuously saved her; he was the one who always made sure to include her. Gar was the one who pulled her from the darkness and gave her hope.

Kori stopped folding suddenly. "Friend Raven, do you think we can survive any longer in this world? Is there anything left for us?" She asked sadly.

Raven lowered her hood, something she rarely did. "I'm going to tell you something a good friend of mine told me. Where there is no room for hope or faith, you have to make room for it. You have to be strong enough to make your own optimism." Raven thought back to Gar telling her this on the rooftop. It was a pleasant memory. _Very pleasant indeed. _The voice echoed.

Kori suddenly reached over the table and hugged Raven. Raven nearly punched the girl but she didn't. Instead she timidly accepted the hug, when Kori pulled away a few tears were dribbling down her cheeks. "Whoever told you that must have been a true friend. Thank you Raven." Kori sincerely smiled at Raven. "You have become like the sister to me."

Raven gave the tall girl a small smile. "You're welcome." Raven felt a warmth blossoming within her chest and it spread to the crevices of her body. Never before had she felt so…so…loved. _Isn't it great? We should do this more often. _

For the rest of the time while the boys were gone Raven and Kori shared a comfortably silence, one only they could understand.

* * *

The boys arrived late with minor cuts and bruises, they had lots of fuel and made short work repairing the generator. Jenn eventually came out of her room, the earlier argument long forgotten. Richard decided on the whim that he would celebrate their one month, together, as a team. So they did just that.

They all sat around in a circle on the floor, sipping from an opened gallon water jug and sharing a can of peaches. Jenn and Wally had started their usual bickering and Richard and Kori were laughing about an inside joke. This was what perfection was, in Raven's eyes.

That is, until Jenn pulled out the booze.

"Bottoms up guys!" She said before pulling out the bottle of sloshy liquid out of her pack.

Richard and Raven groaned in unison while some others questioned Jenn furiously. Richard ran a hand through his shaggy, spiky hair. "You should throw that out; it's bad to have here."

Jenn stuck out her tongue and looked at Wally. "We've all come a really long way; I think we should at least have a toast."

Wally attempted to snatch the bottle but Jenn laughed at his poor attempt. "Jenny, this is immature of us, we need to stay alert." Wally said with kindness in his eyes. Wally and Jenn had become close over the past month, he was the only one that called her 'Jenny' and their endless teasing and bickering was looked at as flirting. He cared for her, and that worried everyone else. Jenn was at times harsh, and heartless. A broken heart in the apocalypse probably seemed minor in everyone's eyes, but when living in such tight confines, it would become tedious to live in the same place as an ex.

She rolled her eyes suddenly. "Alert? For what! We haven't had a Walker attack in FOREVER!" Kori giggled at Jenn's use of the term 'Walker'. It seemed like an acceptable thing to call them.

Jenn opened the bottle and took a long chug, she handed it off to Victor who also took a swig. "Whoo! That felt good." Victor boomed.

Raven winced and pulled up her hood. She wanted no part of this, absolutely none. Gar pulled down her hood suddenly and Raven scowled at him. "I'm not participating in this." She growled at him.

Gar chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not either, it would mess with my senses." He noted.

Raven raised her eyebrow at him. She thought he would be gung ho for this type of activity, apparently not. The bottle was suddenly passed to her and Raven passed it to Gar, he gave her a cheeky smirk before handing it off to the others. "See, I can be a good boy when I want to be." He said with a sultry smirk.

Raven rolled her eyes and pulled up her hood again. Jenn suddenly finished off the bottle quickly and put it in the middle of the circle suggestively. "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Kori giggled and latched onto Richard's arm. "I adore this game! You must play Richard!" She cooed.

Richard scratched the back of his head nervously. "I guess."

Raven didn't understand what was happening. "What game?"

The group looked at her and laughed loudly. Victor gave her a smile. "You've never heard of spin the bottle?"

Raven's face felt suddenly hot. "Oh no, I am SO not playing this." She moved to get up but Gar yanked her back down.

"Come on Rae, it's FUN!" He chuckled and pulled down her hood, Raven slapped away his hand.

"My name is RAVEN." She scolded. His nickname habit for her was annoying. _I think its sweet. _The voice echoed.

Kori frowned. "Friend Raven, how about we instead play the spin of truths and dares?"

Raven frowned. "What?" Her thick accent was always hard to decipher through.

Kori smiled suddenly. "If the bottle lands on someone you do not wish to make the lip contact with then you have a choice of taking a truth or dare."

Wally clapped. "I think that's pretty fair to me! Everyone should play, we need some fun after the long day we had."

Gar touched Raven's shoulder. "Please Rae, for me?" He gave her that goofy smile that she secretly adored.

_Absolutely Mr. Handsome! _Raven sighed and pulled up her hood again. "Fine." She grumbled.

The group cheered and Jenn rolled the bottle, it landed on Kori quickly and she immediately shouted, "Dare!"

Jenn chuckled. "I dare you to admit your biggest secret."

Kori's face quickly reddened and she bowed her head in shame. "Do I have to?"

Jenn shrugged. "Or you can forfeit and sit out forever and ever." She chuckled, her giddiness from the booze setting in quickly.

Kori sighed. "I cannot speak of my biggest secret, for I will not be looked at the same by the rest of the group. May I change to truth?"

Jen rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine, but only because you're my best friend."

Kori quickly brightened and everyone suddenly wondered about her past curiously. "Truth."

Jenn smiled wickedly. "Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?"

Kori's face reddened again. "You make up the most embarrassing questions friend Jenn, the answer is yes."

The room chuckled already guessing who it was. Kori quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Wally and he smiled widely. He looked who he was across from and frowned. "I am SO not kissing Richard."

Richard sighed with relief. "Thank god." He commented which earned some laughs.

Kori smiled at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smiled wickedly.

"I dare you to make the lip contact with any girl in this room." Kori giggled.

Wally's eyes widened and he looked at all the girls. Raven felt her heart skip a few beats and she wished she could sink into the floor and never be seen again. She remembered his comments about her from the house and her mind blanked. Wally looked at her suddenly and moved towards her, Gar frowned unnoticeably immediately. Just as Wally was about to move towards Raven he moved as quickly as lightning and pinned a searing unexpected kiss upon Jenn's lips.

Everyone gasped and Raven felt relief course through her veins. Wally wrapped his arms around her waist and savored the kiss sparingly; Jenn's eyes fluttered closed and she looked as if she was enjoying it. They broke apart with a 'huff' their breathing uneven. They stared at each other for quite some time until Victor interrupted. "Uh, are we gonna continue this game or not?"

Wally's face turned red and he cleared his throat. "Sorry."

Jenn sat very still her face still twisted in shock, Kori and Gar laughed at the situation. Wally spun the bottle and to Raven's dismay it landed on her and Victor. "Dare." She mumbled. _Why not kiss Victor? We need some action! _The voice pleaded.

Wally smirked at her. "I dare you to...Hmm...sit on Garfield's lap for the rest of the night!"

Victor guffawed. "That's the best you could come up with?" He laughed more and Wally looked embarrassed.

Raven glared at the red headed boy. "I hate physical contact." She said darkly.

Gar's face turned slightly pink. "Yeah, I don't think she'd be comfortable with that." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Wally shrugged. "Do it, it's a dare."

Kori laughed. "Friend Raven, you must abide by the rules."

_Yeah Rae, abide by the RULES. _Raven felt like punching something but she begrudgingly moved to sit on Gar's lap. She plopped down on him and he made an 'oof' sound. Gar chuckled slightly. "This won't be too bad, you're so tiny." He commented.

Raven elbowed him hard and he still chuckled. She reached forward and spun the bottle it landed on Victor and Jenn. He smiled widely. "I'll kiss her!"

Jenn laughed and she and Victor shared a sweet but soft kiss. Wally looked infuriated and the game continued with secrets, dares, and giggles. Raven couldn't concentrate on anything else though; her thoughts swirled around her backside leaning against Gar's. His legs were out with Raven pinned between them, her backside was pressed up against his front and his arms were holding him up. She could feel his heartbeat, and she momentarily adored the warmth emanating from him. _Want something more Rae? _Raven blushed and tried not to move a muscle, embarrassed by her own thoughts.

Gar was in paradise. Her scent was driving him CRAZY; it was so deep and intense. He had no idea he could focus anymore and his only hope was for his body to not react immaturely. He wanted to make a move, but Raven was stiff as a board. His body seemed to gravitate closer to hers and he leaned forward. He pulled down her hood and they connected eyes. Her abnormal purple eyes sparkled at him; her face was spectacularly on view for him. His own green eyes widened at her beauty. Slowly and steadily without breaking eye contact he entwined his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He leaned his head on her shoulder his chin digging softly into her signature purple hoodie.

Raven felt her pace quicken and she allowed her own hands to caress his. Raven leaned into his embrace; his arms around her midsection were comforting like a seatbelt. For moments it felt like it was only the two of them, sharing an intimate moment beyond proportions. Raven looked into his green eyes again. She found safety in his gaze, a comforting passionate safety. _This is real, this is SO real..._ The voice whispered softly.

Both teens were quickly snapped out of their secret paradise when Victor shouted their names. "YO Raven and GAR, helloooo!?"

Gar's arms left her and Raven scooted away from him. Their faces turned a deep red. "S-Sorry." Gar stuttered.

Raven nodded and yanked her hood over her head again. She looked at Victor his face twisted in confusion. "Yes?" She asked.

He gave them a smug smirk. "I just wanted to let y'all know that the game is over."

The two flustered teens looked around at the others; their faces were confused and knowing at the same time. Raven stood up to leave. "Great, goodnight." She mumbled and quickly left the room while grabbing her Uzi.

She raced into the hallway her Uzi thumping lightly against her back. _That was unbelievably embarrassing. God, what were we thinking? _For once Raven actually agreed with the voice. Footsteps sounded from behind her and Raven turned around to notice Gar jogging towards her. Raven crossed her arms and he stopped in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked him steamily.

Gar held up his hands in defense. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Raven rolled her eyes and began to turn away. Gar grabbed her wrist and twisted her towards himself. "Can you just listen?"

Raven snatched her wrist away and glared at Gar. "Do you not understand that I want to be ALONE? You always crowd my space and pull me out of my comfort zone! Just go AWAY!" She huffed and began to walk away from him. She hated that he made her _feel_.

He grabbed her wrist again and turned her towards him. "Can you please listen?"

Raven snatched her wrist away from him again, her fury rising like a storm. "Why do you care so much? WHY do you constantly push me!"

Gar suddenly backed her into a wall, his eyes showing fierceness and anger. Raven's Uzi pressed harshly into her back but she barely noticed, she was too busy being lost in Gar's eyes. "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!" He gruffed.

Raven's mind swirled viciously and her body froze. Her eyes widened at his revelation and her heart hammered in ten speeds. "What?" She whispered.

His green eyes pierced into hers. "Something about you drives me crazy, I feel the strange need to protect you and be with you at all times. You drive me insane, and I-I think I'm in love with you." He said while cupping her face in his hands. His cheeks were turning pink and red but the confidence in his eyes was so clairvoyant. He looked confused but sure of himself at the same time. Almost paradoxical in his ways.

Raven had never in her entire existence on this planet ever have a guy admit his feelings to her. This was shocking, yet amazing. She couldn't hide her surprise and her mind was traveling at a million miles per second. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

Gar moved his face closer to hers. "Then don't." With a sweet and decisive movement he got even closer to Raven. His nose brushed against hers and moments later he pressed his lips firmly against hers. It was a soft sweet kiss that made them both shiver contemptuously. It deepened within seconds and Raven returned it eagerly. This feeling was euphoric and his gentleness made her crave for more. The softness of his lips and the combination of his calloused hands aroused something warm from deep within Raven. _This is euphoric. _

A sudden loud click made them both stop and look up. The lights in the hall shut off. The lights everywhere shut off. They were now just two bodies holed up in the darkness. Raven reached down to her belt and made sure she had all her weapons, a bad feeling crept up her spine. "What happened?"

Gar fumbled around in his own pocket. "I don't know." He found what he was looking for and flicked it on. His flashlight shined down the hallway and he instinctively grabbed Raven's hand. "We refilled the tanks today, why is this happening?"

Raven tightened her hand in his grip. She felt giddy yet confused. The kiss left her pondering many questions, but her head felt so light. _Do we really have time for a relationship in the apocalypse? _The voice asked. Raven sighed and allowed Gar to lead her back towards the common room.

The others were also gathered up here, their weapons out and ready. "What's happening?" Gar asked.

Victor frowned. "The generators were fine today, something stopped them."

Richard adjusted his weapons belt. "Or someone."

The group paused, scared glances being thrown back and forth. Kori placed a gleamingly sharp arrow in her bow and cranked it. "Do we fight?"

Richard shook his head. "We don't know what caused this yet; maybe we should send some people out to investigate."

Gar suddenly shook his head, his hand disconnecting from Raven's. "Nuh uh, when that happens someone always dies."

Raven grabbed her Uzi. "You watch too many horror movies." She mumbled.

Gar was about to rebuttal when an explosion rocked the hospital and a loud bull horn bleared. **"Come out right now and we will not hurt you, we will use force!" **The man shouted.

"SHIT!" Wally and Victor yelled at the same time. A mysterious smoke suddenly drifted lazily in from the hallways.

"**Wintergreen is here to reclaim its lost citizens, don't make this harder than it has to be." **The man chuckled violently before the bull horn clicked off.

The group stood violently still as the smoke entered the room.

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Wasn't that kiss just mouthwatering?! Wow I loved writing that scene it felt amazing and definitely cleared my sinuses somehow. Anyways, WHAT'S HAPPENING!?

Please follow, Favorite, and REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Welcome to the Tombs of hell.


End file.
